I might be wrong
by Mel' Amarain
Summary: Pour ZooMalfoy. Post tome 6... Tu soupires une fois de plus, la tête posée sur ta paume, ton regard nonchalant parcourant les lignes du livre posé devant toi. J’ai toujours exécré tes soupirs..
1. Chapter 1

**I might be wrong**

* * *

_Note: _Cette histoire est entièrement destinée à Zoomalfoy, à qui je souhaite un très **HEUREUX ANNIVERSAIRE !** J'espère que le cadeau te plaira Zoo ;) 

La suite arrivera dès que possible.

Il s'agit d'une histoire suivant les pensées de Draco ; en deux ou trois parties, je ne sais pas encore.

* * *

_I might be wrong_

Tu soupires une fois de plus, la tête posée sur ta paume, ton regard nonchalant parcourant les lignes du livre posé devant toi.

J'ai toujours exécré tes soupirs. Ceux désespérés du matin, ceux faussement compatissants de la journée, ceux inaudibles et tristes du soir. Qu'ils soient poussés devant un bol de café, devant Weasley et ses complaintes, devant l'horizon à la tombée de la nuit.

Ils m'ont toujours paru si terriblement indécents. Si peu discrets.

Que fais-tu ici ?

Et pourquoi, de toutes les foutues personnes ayant pu se trouver ici, c'est toi qui y est Potter !

C'est une sensation que je n'ai pas connue depuis quatre ans maintenant. Un fourmillement désagréable, quelque chose de fondamentalement dérangeant, quelque chose que je ne peux contrôler. Un sentiment sous jacent, qui me fait froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings. Quelque chose de bien trop obsédant, de bien trop passionné. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas me correspondre, Potter.

Les gens défilent rapidement autour de moi, et cette foule compacte et affairée te semble indifférente. Tu lis. Tu tentes de lire. Ton esprit dérive. Je le vois à ta posture.

Sais-tu que je pourrais facilement lever la main, et d'un simple mouvement du poignet t'envoyer valser contre le mur derrière toi ?

Non, Potter. Tu ne le sais pas, tout comme tu ignores ma présence en ces lieux.

Et moi, j'ignore pourquoi je n'applique pas mes pensées à mes gestes. Sans doute est-ce en raison de ce qui couve sous ma peau. De cette envie oppressante qui se mélange à ma haine.

Ou bien plus raisonnablement, de mon esprit qui sait parfaitement que je ne survivrai pas plus de cinq minutes à une attaque ciblant Harry Potter l'Espoir.

Comme tout cela me dégoûte.

Tu as changé Potter. Tu le sais ? … J'imagine que j'ai changé aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps de m'attarder sur des choses aussi futiles que l'évolution de mon corps. Actuellement on me demande plutôt de traquer un stratège.

Et il se trouve que cela m'a conduit ici.

On ordonne, j'exécute. Je n'ai pas envie de réitérer l'expérience qui a conduit à ma dernière constatation physique. La marque fine et blanche qui encercle ma taille. Celle qui me rappelle constamment mon erreur d'il y a quatre ans.

Quatre ans c'est long Potter. Il y a quatre ans, tu me regardais pleurer comme l'enfant que j'étais devant la carcasse tremblante de Dumbledore.

Je ne sais toujours pas quelle est au juste l'erreur que j'ai commise. Celle d'hésiter ainsi, de n'avoir pas pu tuer un vieil homme agonisant ? Ou bien celle de n'avoir pas su saisir l'offre du même personnage ?

Dis-moi Potter…Tu en penses quoi ?

Le vieux paraissait si proche de la mort, si prêt… Accepter l'aide d'un tel homme ? C'eut été de la folie.

Mon autre alternative était tout aussi folle. Tenir la main de Severus Snape m'a conduit à…Je ne sais trop quoi.

Ma perte, Potter ? Étant donné que je suis bel et bien en vie, gorgé de magie, et respecté par bien des hommes, je ne pense pas que ce soit le terme approprié.

Quelques jours de folie serait une meilleur fin de phrase. Quelques heures sanglantes, fiévreuses. Et une cicatrice effilée me ceinturant.

Ta main se détache lentement de ta joue, et vient s'emparer de la tasse devant toi. Une ou deux gorgées de ce que j'imagine être un café, et tu te replonges dans ta lecture. Un peu plus sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Que cherches-tu dans ce grimoire ? Potter… Toujours en quête. De quoi, aucun mangemort ne le sait.

Ce n'est pas comme si cela m'intéressait. Je ne fais qu'obéir. Débuter une mission, l'achever, en recevoir une nouvelle. M'agenouiller à ses pieds, repartir.

Mes rares temps libres, je les passe à discuter avec Severus, faire semblant de ne pas remarquer son regard hanté depuis quatre ans, tout comme il fait semblant de ne pas voir le mien. Puis je rends visite à mère. Cette femme merveilleuse qui s'effondre un peu plus chaque jour.

J'oubliais, je passe également quelques fois sur la tombe de père. Rarement. Sa mort fut l'une des conséquences de mon erreur. Elle me paraît aujourd'hui moindre. La vue de la pierre grise sans inscription sous laquelle repose son corps ne me donne pas de pincement au cœur. Simplement peut-être un vague arrière-goût d'amertume.

Que fais tu de tes temps libres Potter ? On raconte que tu vis seul. Que tu vogues d'un endroit à l'autre. Que personne ne te voit jamais. Que personne ne sait te localiser.

Alors on t'appelle l'Espoir. Et on attend. Que le héros agisse.

As-tu envie d'agir Potter ? A t'observer tranquillement assis à la terrasse d'un café moldu, je me le demande.

Tu vas les laisser se retrancher, se terrer encore un peu plus, tes soi-disant alliés ? Ou vas-tu ressurgir comme à quelques occasions sur un champ de bataille ?

Je ne t'ai jamais vu sur un champ de bataille Potter. J'imagine facilement tes traits concentrés, ton corps se lançant à l'assaut, en faisant tomber d'autres à tes pieds, et ta rage de vivre flamboyant dans tes yeux.

Ta carrure plus étoffée qu'auparavant se distingue très nettement sous mes yeux.

Dans cette petite ville d'Écosse, soit-disant totalement moldue, se trouve le plus puissant sorcier luttant contre Voldemort. Tu auras toujours le don de m'étonner.

Pourquoi me bloques-tu ainsi ? As-tu conscience que si tu levais la tête ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute un peu attentivement, tu me verrais au beau milieu de la rue ? Ne sens-tu pas mon regard appuyé sur ta personne ?

Je pourrais simplement contacter le maître et lui signaler ta présence. C'en serait fini de toi Potter.

Je ne le fais pas. Je t'observe. J'entends les battements de mon cœur résonner sourdement. J'apprivoise le sentiment qui s'est éveillé à ta vue.

J'ai tellement envie de te voir souffrir Potter. Envie à un point tel que c'en est insupportable. Je veux voir tes yeux se fermer sous la douleur, les plaies s'ouvrir lentement sur ton corps, et le sang s'écouler et maculer ta peau de rouge.

Je te hais Potter. Ça n'a jamais disparu.

Je n'aurais jamais du te revoir. Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que tu es le foutu stratège que je recherche. Tu n'as jamais été capable d'établir un plan.

Mes yeux se froncent, et je reprends peu à peu pied. Je suis en mission. Si tu es là, j'imagine que ce n'est pas un hasard. J'en déduis que tu attends le stratège.

Bien. J'attendrai aussi.

L'image fugace de mon corps s'installant à ta table et commandant un café me vient, et je sens très bien un sourire cynique étirer ma bouche à la pensée de l'expression que tu arborerais à ma soudaine venue.

Je vais m'adosser au mur, et à l'ombre d'un arbre du trottoir je continue mon espionnage improvisé. Le temps passe, Potter.

Mes envies me troublent. En moi se mêlent trois idées étranges et obsédantes.

Que se passerait-il si je te rejoignais à l'instant ?

Un combat violent ?

Je me plais à imaginer une scène toute autre. Cet effet que tu as sur moi est totalement obscène.

Quelques rêves d'adolescent me reviennent en tête, m'infligeant la honte d'admettre que mes fantasmes restent les mêmes depuis quatre ans. Chez un adolescent à l'imagination débridé on peut le comprendre et l'excuser. Chez un homme de vingt ans, assassin et espion, cela passe moins. Surtout lorsque ces fantasmes l'empêchent d'accomplir une mission.

Je me régale de toi dans mes rêves Potter. Qu'en dis-tu ? Rien, bien évidemment, tu n'es pas au courant.

Dommage. J'adorerais voir se peindre un air dégoûté sur ton visage.

Tu as l'air d'un ange Potter. C'est écœurant. Ta peau est pâle, tes lèvres rouges. Tu les mords de temps à autre. Tu les lèches. Tu me donnes envie d'y passer ma langue.

Tes cheveux noirs se découpent parfaitement sur ta peau, et les quelques mèches qui retombent sur ton front te confèrent un air charmeur. Tes yeux semblent aussi verts sinon plus que dans mes souvenirs.

On te croirait de nature autre. C'est tellement flagrant à te voir assis là, une aura dense mais invisible t'entourant, attirant les regards des passants. On croirait presque que tu flottes à mi-chemin entre deux mondes, le nôtre et un autre bien plus beau.

Si foutument spécial Potter.

Si _éclatant._ Si lumineux.

Je me sens l'âme d'un papillon. Tu m'enivres.

Mon estomac se contracte péniblement. Mes doigts se crispent sur ma baguette. Tu as refermé ton livre.

Tu attends.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts s'approche de ta table. Tu souris. Vous vous enlacez. Elle s'assoit.

Granger. Elle semble pressée, et jette fréquemment des regards inquisiteurs autour d'elle. Toi, tu restes tout ce qu'il y a de plus décontracté.

Vous parlez. De quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Mais un frisson de plaisir me parcourt à l'idée que j'aurais bientôt cette fille agonisante à mes pieds. J'aurais du penser plus tôt au fait que le stratège pouvait être une femme. Et Granger est remarquablement intelligente. Trop.

Qu'importe, puisqu'elle mourra dans deux jours.

Tu souris avec douceur Potter, à se demander si tu as un don. Tes sourires semblent enrober l'air de chaleur. Il me vient l'envie de les mettre en bouteille et de les conserver jalousement. Histoire d'avoir un peu de lumière lorsque tout sera éteint autour, que tu seras mort aussi, et que Voldemort rira sur son trône.

Ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

La perspective d'une nouvelle erreur s'offre à moi. Cruel dilemme. Je souris froidement.

Et si je te rejoignais vraiment ? Avec des intentions pacifiques ? Sans qu'il y ait d'effusions de sang. Si je choisissais de te suivre dans ta quête en espérant que tu m'acceptes.

Saurais-je laisser derrière moi une brillante carrière de mangemort ? J'ai envie de rire amèrement.

Tu me guettais constamment il y a quatre ans Potter. Je ne pouvais pas regarder tes yeux.

Si je le faisais à présent, tu y verrais le manque d'étincelles.

Le manque tout court.

Ca fait mal. C'est quelque chose de froid, quelque chose qui donne l'impression que chaque bouffée d'oxygène glace un peu plus le sang.

Je me fous de la douleur.

Je veux du contrôle. Un foutu contrôle Potter. Sur mes gestes, sur ma vie. Donne moi ton secret alors, comment fais-tu pour vivre comme bon te semble ? J'imagine qu'être puissant ainsi t'aide bien.

Tu pourrais m'aider à échapper à la surveillance constante d'un être froid aux yeux rouges ? Pas trop peur que je te tue dès que tu détourneras le regard ?

A quoi tu penses Potter ?

Tu fronces les sourcils, tu écoutes Granger, tu lui poses des questions.

Aucun de vous deux ne remarque le sort que j'ai placé sur elle. Un simple traceur. Celui qui fait que ma mission commence réellement.

Granger va beaucoup souffrir. Du moins je le pense. Je ne l'imagine pas du genre à livrer des informations sans torture. Ca va être long et très pénible pour elle.

Profite bien Potter, tu vois ta meilleure amie pour la dernière fois.

Elle se lève soudain et vous échangez un long regard. Elle t'embrasse la joue et s'éloigne. Mon sort m'indique qu'elle a transplané.

Je pourrais la suivre. Je n'en ai pas l'envie, Potter.

J'ai envie de rester là. De te regarder, de te bouffer des yeux, jusqu'à en pleurer de tant de magnificence. De magie.

J'ai envie de te faire mal tout autant.

J'ai envie que tu me remarques.

J'ai envie de toi.

C'est malsain.

Je sais que je t'admire. Que je te hais. Te désire.

Que je n'aurais jamais du te rencontrer. Tu me fais sombrer Potter.

Je vais devoir choisir une nouvelle fois.

J'aurais pu être quelqu'un moi aussi.

Trop beau pour être vrai, Potter.

J'aurais aimé être spécial.

C'est peut-être pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller te voir Potter. Je vais m'asseoir juste en face de toi. Je vais savourer tes réactions.

Ensuite, j'en finirai.

Tout dépendra de toi Potter. Je mourrai peut-être. J'en réchapperai peut-être.

Si je sombre, tu sombreras avec moi. Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu n'auras pas ma mort sur la conscience.

Je suis un sale type Potter.

Alors je vais m'avancer, et traverser la rue qui nous sépare.

Mes pas sont lents. Je prends le temps d'observer les gens insouciants qui passent. Je suis à cinq mètres de toi. Lève la tête Potter.

Deux mètres. Mon ombre surplombe ta table. J'imagine que la raison pour laquelle tu te redresses vivement est que je te cache le soleil qui te permettait de lire. J'imagine que si ta bouche s'ouvre c'est sous le choc. Tes yeux s'écarquillent. Tu es si ridicule Potter.

Figé ainsi, tu ne sembles capable d'aucune réaction. Alors je saisis le dossier de la chaise, et demande d'une voix charmeuse :

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Tu plantes tes yeux dans les miens. Le moment semble s'éterniser.

« Bien sûr. »

Ton ton est calme. Tes iris me brûlent.

Je prends place. Tu refermes alors violemment ton bouquin.

Tout va changer ce soir Potter.

…

Si foutument spécial.

J'aurais aimé être spécial.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Des reviews ? Ca serait vraiment sympa ! 

Et toi, Zoo, j'espère vraiment que tu as aimé, parce que l'histoire t'est entièrement dédiée !

Mel'


	2. Chapter 2

_Note :_ Je sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu prendre autant de retard, mais l'important c'est bel et bien qu'il arrive ce chapitre deux non ? Je remercie ceux qui ont lu le premier, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaira autant.

Je crois que je mettrai quelques extraits de cette histoire sur LJ par moment.. En avant première, si l'on peut dire.

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis vraiment désolée.. Je réponds ici aux deux personnes non enregistrées :)

**Ocaora **: Merci énormément. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur..

**Oxaline** : N'empêche, tu avais raison.. Tu as eu le temps avant le deuxième chap lol. Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu suives cette fic aussi ! XD Quant à Honesty…euh…Bah j'ai tout expliqué sur LJ lol. Je manque cruellement de temps. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant deux semaines… éè Bisous ! A plus !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

« Un café. »

Ma voix s'élève pour la première fois depuis que je me suis assis à ta table. J'aurais pensé que ce ne serait pas pour une simple commande. C'est dingue Potter, comme ta présence semble tout rendre infiniment plus difficile.

La fille trop maquillée qui s'occupe des tables en terrasse s'éloigne, et ton regard la suit. Elle disparaît de ton angle de vue, et tu reportes ton attention sur le bouquin poussiéreux toujours posé devant toi.

Tu as si peur de me regarder, Potter ?

Je retiens de justesse le soupir excédé qui crève d'envie de passer mes lèvres.

L'ambiance de l'endroit me pèse, et l'animation autour de nous encore plus. La serveuse revient déposer devant moi une tasse ridiculement petite, la moitié de son contenu renversé dans la soucoupe. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies choisi l'endroit pour son service, ni pour son cadre d'ailleurs.

Je sens la tension monter d'un cran dans mon corps.

Contrôle. Je ne peux pas tout faire foirer maintenant.

Dix bonnes minutes s'écoulent encore dans un silence, que je qualifierais facilement de _très _pénible. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais bien dire. Je déteste ça.

Regarde-moi au moins.

Ma vue t'insupporte-t-elle ?

On croirait que tu lis dans mes pensées, Potter. Tu relèves la tête. Tu me dévisages calmement.

Cette scène dangereusement incongrue me ferait presque frissonner. Ta figure auparavant si démonstrative ne se contracte pas, tu paraîtrais presque indifférent. Presque. Ton visage n'est pas froid, simplement calme.

Tu te rattrapes plutôt bien Potter; ton air surpris de tout à l'heure n'était pas feint, il me semble.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette attitude. Je n'y suis pas habitué.

Je sais parfaitement bien que tu as changé Potter. Cela se voit en toi, dans tes gestes, tes regards, ta posture, et dans tout ce que tu peux bien faire.

Je n'avais cependant jamais aussi bien pris conscience de ce fait que maintenant. Dans ta manière de me regarder.

C'est tellement déroutant de te voir passif, dans l'attente. Patient, attentif. Prudent. Où est passé le Griffondor limite imbécile qui fonçait toujours dans le tas et se foutait éperdument des risques ?

Je ne fais rien d'autre que te fixer. Ça me parait pas mal surréaliste, d'être assis là, avec toi.

La café refroidit dans les tasses. Le temps s'écoule lentement.

Tu soupires de temps à autre, tu regardes de nouveau les passants. C'est plutôt…gênant, non ?

Je ne me lasse plus de la situation. Le silence toujours inconfortable me parait presque agréable.

Ce moment qui s'éternise, je n'ai aucune envie de le briser. J'imagine que c'est cela qui m'empêche de parler…

Ne le brise pas non plus. Je ne pourrais plus me donner l'illusion que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Que je ne suis pas assis là. Que toi non plus. Que je suis toujours aussi mort et loin d'un retour à la vie.

J'ai attendu une occasion comme celle-ci depuis longtemps. Je l'ai espérée, redoutée. Je ne l'ai pas recherchée. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Un hasard plutôt troublant qui s'est présenté sous ta forme.

Le regard curieux de la serveuse s'attarde sur nous deux… Tu le sens aussi n'est-ce pas ? Évidement, une demi-heure au moins s'est écoulée et nous n'avons pas décroché un mot. Alors elle se demande pourquoi. Compréhensible. Mais elle pourrait se faire plus discrète, et se bouger au lieu de rester plantée devant le comptoir. Ça éviterait de me rappeler que je vais devoir ouvrir la bouche et en laisser s'écouler des mots que je n'ai pas le courage de prononcer.

Il y a des moments, Potter, où je me demande si ça en vaut la peine, de m'acharner. Si au moins c'était sur ton corps…

Tu consultes ta montre distraitement. Impatient, Potter ?

Un rictus orne mes lèvres, et tu me renvoies un regard agacé.

On croirait que tu n'as pas de temps à perdre, et c'est sûrement le cas. Mais je n'en ai pas non plus. Je fais exception aujourd'hui. Rien que pour toi. Heureux ?

Allez, tu pourrais faire un effort, Potter.

Tu bois une gorgée de ton café, très certainement froid, et tu grimaces. Mes yeux se posent sur ma propre tasse, et j'entreprends de la finir. Vu le peu qu'il y a dedans, une gorgée sera suffisante…je pense commencer notre discussion après cette gorgée. J'aime bien cette idée.

Le café m'a toujours donné un peu de…vigueur. D'un geste, je réchauffe le liquide noir - ayant horreur du café froid.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. » me lances-tu, la tasse à mi-chemin de ma bouche. Débuter la conversation autour d'un café me semble soudain une idée beaucoup plus concrète, même si ridicule.

« Il est exécrable, chaud comme froid. » m'informes-tu d'une voix détachée.

J'en avale tout de même une gorgée, histoire de vérifier. Geste que je regrette immédiatement et qui m'arrache une grimace.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » remarques-tu.

« Infect. » acquiescé-je. « Alors, dis-moi Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je continue, le ton que j'espère neutre comme à mon habitude.

Nous savons tous les deux pertinemment bien que je ne parle pas de l'établissement qui laisse à désirer.

Tes iris verts rencontrent soudain les miens gris, le fil qui retenait le moment se casse.

Dans tes yeux passe furtivement une lueur que je ne reconnais que trop bien. Elle est toujours là, tapie au fond de toi, ta haine.  
Ce fait me rassure et m'effraye à la fois. Rien ne changera jamais, on dirait.

Le vert de ton regard se gèle pourtant rapidement, et je ne peux de nouveau rien y voir d'autre qu'une étrange passivité.

Si tu savais comme m'agace ta capacité à te maîtriser. Elle est si peu caractéristique de l'ancien griffondor.

« C'est un café situé au bon endroit pour ce que je veux y faire. »

Je tique.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne parles pas du café Potter. »

« Vraiment ? » Tu souris d'un air moqueur. « J'aurais cru. »

J'ai la vague envie de vérifier si ma baguette est toujours à sa place, un mauvais pressentiment prenant place en moi.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » m'interroges-tu froidement.

Je pense tout à coup que la conversation pourrait durer des heures ainsi, et que ça ne me déplairait pas.

« L'attrait des retrouvailles j'imagine. » réponds-je, railleur. « Je me suis dit que ce serait bête de manquer une telle occasion. » J'aime particulièrement les phrases à double sens. « Après tout, on ne retrouve pas de vieux camarades d'école tous les jours, pas vrai ? »

« Non, en effet. Encore heureux. » grinces-tu. « Surtout pas mangemorts. »

« Oh ça me peine que tu me juges si vite, Potter. » rétorqué-je, affichant une mine soit-disant offusquée.

Tu souris sardoniquement, mais je vois bien que ta curiosité est éveillée.

Tu es une proie plus qu'intéressante Potter, mais sur certains points tellement prévisible.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne sembles pas vraiment te lasser de jouer les larbins pour Voldemort. » déclares-tu alors.

Je frissonne. Comment peux-tu prononcer son nom avec tant de désinvolture ?

« Aux dernières nouvelles tu te bouges pas trop pour faire cesser la situation. » Tu fronces tes sourcils. J'aperçois ta mâchoire se crisper. « Ça me fait toutefois plaisir que tu t'informes sur moi, Potter. » j'ajoute en me penchant sur la table.

Tu hausses les épaules. Tu ne dénies pas. Ça me fait curieusement plaisir, même si je sais que tes informations pourraient simplement être dues aux rapports de Miss Granger.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. » J'hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

Tu sembles te renfrogner.

Le livre entre nous disparaît subitement. Personne n'a rien semblé remarquer. Et tu n'as pas fait un geste. Je me sens de plus en plus intrigué par ce que tu peux bien chercher dans cet ouvrage.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie Malfoy, mais presque. » m'annonces-tu. « J'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Pas envie d'en savoir plus ? »

Tu me scrutes suspicieusement.

« On sait très bien tous les deux qu'un duel ici nous ferait plus de mal que de bien. » me préviens-tu.

« J'adore tes euphémismes Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » siffles-tu.

« Chaque chose en son temps. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps dont tu parles. » répliques-tu calmement.

Tu as envie de te lever, et de partir. Ça se voit très clairement.

« Pressé Potter ? »

« Va t'en. » Tu te lèves brusquement.

« Tu partirais sans m'arrêter ? » t'interromps-je. « Ce serait dommage de manquer une telle occasion…D'ailleurs, j'essaye toujours de saisir pour quelle raison tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? »

« Je me le demande. Peut-être que je me rappelle de la tête de gamin effrayé que tu avais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. » Tu me toises de toute ta hauteur. Tes mots sont calmes, et sonnent étrangement à mes oreilles.

« Le gamin a changé. » Et c'est on ne peut plus vrai.

« L'autre aussi. » répliques-tu. « Maintenant, je dois partir. On se reverra sans doute un jour, Malfoy. Et crois-moi, ce ne sera sûrement pas dans ces conditions. » Tu t'éloignes vers le comptoir, régler les consommations.

Le temps semble s'éterniser. Te laisserai-je partir ? Te retiendrai-je ? Tu as trop changé Potter. Tout se brouille en moi.

La serveuse te sourit de manière aguicheuse.

Tu attends patiemment qu'elle se bouge.

Tu me jettes un regard en coin.

Je suis comme figé. Ton attitude me donne envie d'hurler. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Je devrais pouvoir contrôler cette foutue situation.

Merde, pourquoi je réagis pas ?

Si tu pars, c'est tout le reste qui s'envole avec.

Si tu restes, aucune idée de ce qui se passera. J'ai déjà imaginé cent scénarii.

Et pourquoi j'arrive pas à lâcher prise ? Rien ne m'attend si l'on excepte des esquisses d'un bonheur passé, irrémédiablement perdu. Une ombre de Severus, une pâle figure de ma mère. Que je n'arrive pas à abandonner.

Faut croire que je suis plus sentimental que je devrais. Deux mourants à côtoyer éternellement, ou bien une soi-disant liberté - auprès de Potter, seul ou mort.

Y a un peu trop d'ignorance à mon goût du côté je ne te laisse pas partir.

Mais beaucoup trop de certitudes du côté inverse.

Mes pas sont rapides jusqu'à toi. Je m'empare de ton poignet au moment où tu récupères la monnaie.

Ton regard assassin se pose sur moi.

Ma paume me brûle. Je ne lâcherai pas.

Mon contact te révulse-t-il ?

« Il faut que je te parle Potter. »

La serveuse nous fixe de son regard bovin. Tu dégages ton bras de mon emprise. Je sens la peau brûlée de ma main piquer désagréablement.

« Très bien Malfoy. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » Tu t'engages vers la sortie. Je te suis.

Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Qu'importe, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que mon état présent.

Tu t'arrêtes à l'entrée.

« Et où allons nous maintenant ? »

« Si tu connaissais un endroit plus calme, où l'on ne serait pas dérangés… » je propose.

« Suis moi. »

Tu t'engages dans la rue sans plus attendre. Je calque mon pas sur le tien, légèrement en retrait.

Comme elle est étrange cette situation, tu ne trouves pas ? Je m'en remets à toi Potter.

On traverse plusieurs ruelles beaucoup moins fréquentées. Nous marchons depuis bientôt une demi heure lorsque tu ralentis ta cadence. Je me retrouve à ton niveau.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attaqué ? » demandes-tu, continuant ta marche paisiblement, les mains dans les poches.

« Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions… » Tu me lances un bref coup d'œil. « A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de tes services. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'aiderai ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attaqué ? » répliqué-je ironiquement.

Tu souris brièvement.

« Ils m'auraient localisé. »

« Ils ? »

« Le ministère. »

« Oh, tu travailles dans l'illégalité Potter ? »

« Dis pas de conneries. » Tu lèves les yeux au ciel. Je me surprends à apprécier ce semblant de conversation. « Ils préféreraient que je sois constamment sous leur garde. »

« Tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu n'y es pas .. »

Tu ne dis rien. Deux rues plus loin, ta voix me sort de mes pensées.

« De plus.. » Tu marques une pause, et te retournes vers moi. « Quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais m'aider aussi. »

Tu me jauges du regard. Qu'espères-tu trouver Potter ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je profite de notre halte pour fouiller mes poches à la recherche d'un étui.

J'allume une cigarette, et en inspire une bouffée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne monte pas un piège ? »

« T'as l'air encore plus paumé que moi, Malfoy. » Ai-je pour seule réponse.

« Faut pas exagérer non plus…. » Je rétorque moqueusement.

Tu souris. Encore. Cesse de sourire ainsi où je ne réponds plus de rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui te piège ? » demandes-tu alors, reprenant ta marche.

« Paumé pour paumé… »

« Vu comme ça, on dirait que t'as plus rien à perdre Malfoy… »

« Qui te dit que c'est pas le cas ? » J'interroges calmement.

« On a toujours quelque chose à perdre.. » finis-tu par répondre avec une sorte de tendresse dans la voix. Tu penses.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« C'est encore loin ? »

« Pourquoi, tu t'impatientes ? Les mangemorts sont plutôt habitués à l'attente pourtant. »

« C'est pas dans le même cas de figure. » Je sais pertinemment bien à quoi tu fais référence..

Le soleil se couche, lorsqu'on arrive devant un immeuble d'aspect plutôt ancien.

Tu pousses la porte, et entres sans me jeter un regard.

Une dernière bouffée et je laisse ma deuxième cigarette tomber à terre. Je l'écrase du pied.

Je le regretterai. Je sais que je le regretterai. C'est viscéral.

Je te suis à l'intérieur.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Strange isn't it ?

Simplement, des reviews ? J'attends vos avis.. Ça me manque beaucoup en ce moment.

Mel'


	3. Chapter 3

Je devais le mettre hier, mais je me suis battue contre ff en vain pendant une heure avant d'abandonner lol.

Je sais désormais que cette histoire comptera six chapitres ! ( peut-être sept)

Voici les réponses aux deux personnes non-enregistrées :)

**Oxaline : **Tu t'essayes à l'anglais ? ;) Ah vi, strange, mais je sais pas…Je le sens bien comme ça lol. Contente que ça t'intéresse ! Merci beaucoup ! XD

**Ocaora :** C'était assez vite ? lol Merci pour la review ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes.

* * *

**I might be wrong**

_Chapitre 3_

L'odeur de fumée assaillant mes narines est la première chose que je perçois une fois passée la porte. La lumière est assez faible..

Elle est cependant suffisante, et à la vue de la pièce, un seul mot me vient à l'esprit. Rouge. L'intégralité de la salle reflète cette couleur. Il s'agit d'un rouge foncé, profond, qui m'interpelle de prime abord. Il semble s'étendre sur ma rétine et s'y incruster.

« Malfoy ? »

Ta voix sèche me ramène brutalement sur terre. La musique ambiante assaille soudainement gentiment mes oreilles. Tes iris émeraudes percent de leur intensité le voile qui s'était abattu sur mes yeux.

Mes paupières frémissent brièvement, cachant partiellement mon regard à ta vue. Tu sembles indécis quant à la conduite à tenir, mais opte finalement pour une indifférence détachée. C'est étonnant comme cette dernière te colle à la peau.

Tu t'avances plus en avant et te diriges vers le bar impeccable vers la gauche. Je ne bouge pas.

Tu nous as finalement reconduits dans un bar ? Il est certes de bien meilleur aspect que le précédent mais…

La pièce est petite, je la qualifierais de confinée.

Elle abrite huit petites tables circulaires de bois foncé, disposées de manière irrégulière, mais curieusement appropriée. Les sièges, les banquettes sont recouverts de velours rouge amarante. Un lustre éclaire d'une lumière douce le bar, créant de légers reflets sur le bois ciré des meubles, sur les bouteilles posées en ligne dans le dos du barman, derrière le comptoir auquel tu t'appuies. Le sol est sombre, les murs aussi. On se croirait plongés dans une autre époque.

La teinte omniprésente me paraît désormais plus bordeaux que sang. Les rivières d'hémoglobine de ma mémoire ne s'avèrent ici miroiter que dans de simples tissus rougeoyants.

L'atmosphère recréée est indéniablement intime. Le son diffus du violon renforce ce sentiment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose dans ce lieu n'est pas tout à fait "normal". Je ne perçois cependant aucune magie..

Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a beaucoup trop de rouge à mon goût. J'y préfère largement la sérénité du vert. Qu'y puis-je si le seul élément jade présent se trouve dans tes yeux ?

A cette heure-ci, l'établissement est désert. J'imagine qu'il faudra encore deux heures avant qu'il ne se remplisse.. Mais une fois de plus, étant donné la place limitée de l'endroit, je songe qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un bar ordinaire.

Tu te retournes vers moi, un rictus aux lèvres, alors que l'homme remarquablement beau derrière le bar te dit des choses que je n'entends pas. Tu t'approches maintenant de moi.

« Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? » demandes-tu ironiquement.

« Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Tu soupires, d'un air vaguement désappointé.

« Pour l'instant, le bar est à notre disposition. » Tu souris au type qui nous observe moqueusement. Je hausse un sourcil. « Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des clients. » rajoutes-tu finalement. « Et je peux t'assurer qu'ici le café est bien meilleur, _Malfoy_. »

Sur ce, tu te détournes et vas t'asseoir à la table la plus au fond de la pièce. Le temps des explications s'impose finalement. Celui des bagarres enfantines dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts me paraît lointain.

L'absurdité de ma condition me saute en pleine figure à nouveau, et je chasse le sentiment désagréable d'insécurité qui me menace à chaque instant.

Je m'installe sur ta gauche, la table pour quatre occupant l'un des angles de la pièce. Le bar face à moi, quoique plus à gauche, me renvoie l'image d'un barman à l'air intrigué. Tu regardes toi aussi à droite, vers lui, et lui demande s'il compte un jour prendre notre commande.

Il est évident que vous vous connaissez un peu mieux qu'un simple serveur et son client.

Tu t'affales sans élégance aucune dans le moelleux du coussin rouge, chose que je ne ferai pas, bien qu'elle soit tentante.

L'autre s'approche pour justement s'occuper des boissons, et je dois avouer qu'un verre d'alcool me conviendrait mieux qu'un café.

« Comme d'habitude pour moi. » déclares-tu sans y faire attention, apparemment impatient que je sorte du mutisme dans lequel je suis tombé.

« ..Et un verre de Saint-émilion pour lui. » achève le barman, muni d'un sourire inqualifiable, avant de s'éloigner.

Tu me regardes d'un air narquois. Définitivement, il y a quelque chose d'anormal en l'homme. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu savoir exactement à quoi je pensais il y a deux minutes.

« Laisse tomber, Malfoy. Il lit tous les esprits, c'est strictement _impossible_ de lui cacher quelque chose.. » Mon regard s'assombrit. « …y compris pour moi. » finis-tu, dissimulant mal ta contrariété.

« Il n'est pas sorcier. » Je constate.

« Effectivement, non. » assures-tu.

L'homme en question revient et dépose deux verres sur la table, qu'il accompagne d'un clin d'œil en ta direction avant de repartir. Tu souris.

L'individu m'agace, mais il me …fascine tout à la fois. J'ai un doute, que tu t'empresses de confirmer.

« Si tu cessais de le fixer ainsi et que tu me disais pourquoi tu es..reparu ? » Tu cherches quelque chose dans tes poches.

« Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il est, Potter… Lire les pensées ainsi n'est à la portée que de peu de personnes… De plus, tu es occlumens. Et moi aussi. » rétorqué-je.

« Tu sais que c'est très impoli de tenter d'envahir les pensées des gens ? » nargues-tu.

La portée de ta phrase me semble un moment tout autre.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Potter. » Je réplique froidement. « Et à ton ami aussi. »

Tu tiques, agacé.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le détecterais.. » déclares-tu pensivement. « Quoiqu'il en soit.. » Tu retires ta veste, dévoilant une chemise blanche froissée, dont tu défais rapidement le col en tirant dessus.

Deux petites marques rouges reposent à la base de ton cou. Tu les caches presque aussitôt.

« Satisfait ? » Tu t'amuses presque de la situation. Ton comportement m'intrigue.. Serais-tu devenu lunatique ?

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à ça.. »

« Juste un échange de bons procédés. » Tu marques une pause. « De plus, s'abaisser ne me semble pas le juste terme. Tu ne t'es jamais fait mordre par un vampire Malfoy. » constates-tu.

Le plaisir soit-disant infini que l'on ressent lors d'une morsure de ces êtres est légendaire, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je retiens un grognement.

Je ressors mon étui et en extrait une cigarette. Elle est à mi-chemin de mes lèvres lorsque tu la subtilises d'entre mes doigts et l'allume d'un vague geste de la main. J'hausse les sourcils et me prends une deuxième cigarette.

« On ne peut pas dire que la politesse t'étouffe Potter. » Je remarque.

« Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à un Malfoy, je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais. » rétorques-tu.

« J'aurais juré que c'était ce que tu comptais faire par la suite… » Dis-je calmement.

Tu recraches une bouffée silencieusement.

« Pas avant que tu ne l'aies fait. » constates-tu.

L'atmosphère se refroidit péniblement, et la fumée auréolée de rouge qui s'infiltre dans mes narines me paraît âcre.

Mon regard tombe sur ton verre. Rempli de sang dirait-on. Tu bois une gorgée de ta boisson écarlate, une goutte demeurant sur tes lèvres.

Si j'étais un vampire…

« Ok, Potter. » Je commence, ma gorge soudain péniblement contractée. « Je vais être clair, puisque tu n'as pas de temps à perdre.. » Continues-je ironiquement. « Et que moi non plus. »

« Je t'écoute. » Tes sourcils se froncent à peine.

« Tu t'imagines que je ne suis pas venu te voir, _toi_, pour ensuite retourner tranquillement vers eux. » Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge, étant donné que si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux de toi... Je risque très probablement de me rabattre sur ma vie de mangemort bien rangée. A moins que tu ne me laisses pas faire, bien évidemment.

« A moins que ce ne soit un piège… » réfutes-tu calmement.

« C'est une possibilité. » J'admets. « Mais tu le penses pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors tu changes vite d'avis. » Tu me dévisages sans rien dire, je tire sur mon cylindre de tabac.

« J'ai besoin de faire disparaître la marque. » Annoncé-je finalement.

Ton regard glisse lentement sur mon bras gauche.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je peux t'aider à faire ça ? » demandes-tu finalement.

« Je ne vois pas qui d'autre à vrai dire. »

« Tu comptes abandonner tes _camarades_ ? » nargues-tu, avec de l'intérêt dans la voix malgré tout.

Abandonner. L'image fugace de deux yeux noirs et vides me vient à l'esprit. Celle de deux yeux bleus et fous aussi. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore grand chose à faire pour Severus et ma mère. Ils ne veulent pourtant pas me laisser tranquille.

« Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème quelconque Potter ? » J'interroge froidement.

Tu ne dis rien. Je croirais voir de la pitié dans ton regard. C'est insupportable. Tu m'exaspères.

Ta langue passe lentement sur ta lèvre, tu cherches apparemment tes mots.

« Ils te croiront mort si tu fais ça Malfoy… » constates-tu presque songeusement, écrasant distraitement ton mégot dans un cendrier.

« Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu voudrais…en fait quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu veux changer de camp ? » Susurres-tu moqueusement. « D'ailleurs si c'était le cas tu serais plus utile en tant qu'espion qu'autre chose, on ne t'enlèverait pas la marque. » m'informes-tu.

« Ne te méprends pas Potter. » Je grogne. « Je ne comptes pas travailler pour ton Ordre, encore moins pour le Ministère. »

« Alors je ne vois pas ce que je peux pour toi. » Ton expression se durcit.

_Toi_. Je cligne des yeux, dans l'espoir de remettre mes idées en place.

« C'est très simple pourtant. » Je souris, tu ne saisis pas vraiment. « Tout ce dont j'ai envie Potter, c'est de ne plus être mêlé à ça… »

« Tu ne peux pas demander ça, tu.. » commences-tu rageusement.

« ..Donc, je te propose un marché. » Je continues sans prêter attention à tes paroles vindicatives. « La seule chose qui m'empêche d'être enfin débarrassé de tout ça, c'est cette marque. » Et tant d'autres choses… « Tant qu'elle sera là, tu te doutes que le Lord ne me laissera pas en paix… »

« Une fois de plus, je ne peux pas m'assurer de la véracité de ta.. »

« C'est une manie chez toi de couper les gens Potter ? » Je souffle exaspéré.

Tu me fusilles du regard. En silence.

« Je sais parfaitement bien que c'est risqué. Le marché est simple: tu me débarrasses de la marque, je t'aide à trouver ce que tu cherches si _activement _; et ensuite tu ne me reverras plus. Fais juste comme si j'étais .._mort_. Et ne dis évidemment à personne que je t'ai aidé un jour.. » J'explique calmement.

« Tu vas fuir notre monde ? » demandes-tu bizarrement.

L'idée me répugne. Cependant, j'imagine qu'il le faudra quelques temps. Mon silence doit te conforter dans tes opinions.

_Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir Malfoy de t'imaginer privé de magie, réduit au rang de moldu. _Tes yeux hurlent presque cette phrase. Un demi sourire occupe tes lèvres, tu les mordilles comme pour retenir un ricanement. Elles sont si rouges.

Tu jubiles presque. Serait-ce car tu réalises en fin de compte que mon sort dépend de ta décision ? Un désagréable frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale.

Toi, tu ne dis rien. Tu réfléchis.

Évidemment, tu ne vas pas accepter tout de suite. Il te faudra un peu plus d'arguments.

Je décide d'entamer mon verre de vin délaissé.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu veux quitter ton camp… » commences-tu lentement. Tu me jettes un bref coup d'œil. « Mais je ne te demanderais pas, je doute que tu y répondes. » clarifies-tu la situation. « Maintenant, tu ne sais rien de ce que je cherche. »

« Effectivement. » Je suis forcé de l'admettre.

« Comment peux-tu être si sûr que tu peux m'aider ? » M'interroges-tu presque…négligemment.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même dans la rue Potter. » Je rétorque narquoisement.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit comment. » Contrecarres-tu. « Et je ne peux pas te faire promettre de ne pas me trahir.. Voldemort détecterait aussitôt un lien pareil. »

Je maudis les tremblements qui agitent ma main à ce nom détestable.

« Si la marque est neutralisée, il n'en saura rien. »

Tu me regardes avec agacement.

« Je t'explique Malfoy.. J'ai besoin du sang d'un mangemort. » Évidemment, je fais figure de réservoir parfait. Je retiens une grimace.

« Tu peux toujours m'en prendre et ensuite enlever la marque. » Je proposes tout de même.

« Le sang doit être prélevé juste avant son utilisation. » Et je devine que ce n'est pour faire une potion. Tu en auras besoin dans un endroit que tu ne veux pas me montrer apparemment.

« Quel dilemme Potter. » Je remarque avec ironie. « En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Si tu as besoin de sang, il faudra que tu emmènes un mangemort avec toi. Pense que ce sera plus sûr avec moi qu'en capturant un de mes _collègues_. » Quoique, si tu essayes avec Crabbe..

« Sûr ? » Tu souris franchement. « La notion de sûreté ne m'a jamais paru s'approprier à ta personne. »

« Le risque est parfois plus attrayant. » L'intonation de ma voix m'a sans doute un peu échappée.

Tu me fixes de manière étrange.

Puis tu tournes la tête vers le bar, et lances un regard contrarié au vampire. Vampire qui arbore d'ailleurs un sourire railleur.

« Tu as promis de ne plus le faire. » T'adresses-tu à lui d'un ton clairement énervé.

« Oh, pauvre petit mortel qui ne sait dissimuler ses pensées pour le moins… » Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, te regardant avec… de l'adoration ?

Il est à côté de notre table avant que je ne l'ai vu bouger. Ses crocs sur ta gorge, prêts à percer ta peau fine.

« Que..? » Tu te dégages rapidement, mais j'ai, quant à moi, très bien capté le regard malicieux qu'il m'a lancé, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de toi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mon sang ? » demandes tu avec préoccupation, pas gêné le moins du monde.

« Non.. » Il sourit. « Vous feriez mieux de partir du bar avant une demi-heure. » Tu acquiesces, le regardant avec curiosité.

Ta non-réaction totale au fait qu'il soit si proche me… Non, ça ne me fait rien.

Qu'as-tu décidé ?

Tu me scrutes longuement, et je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute.

« Et bien, comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Tu finis ton verre d'une gorgée, et tu te lèves. Je t'imite.

« Suis moi. » Deuxième fois de la journée que tu me donnes cet ordre. Et que je l'exécute.

Le livre que tu avais un peu plus tôt est réapparu dans tes mains soudainement. Tu pousses une porte fondue dans le mur et dévoiles un couloir dans lequel tu t'engages.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au vampire laissé dans la pièce avant de refermer le panneau de bois.

Tu es déjà entré dans une pièce au fond du corridor.

Des objets disparaissent de celle-ci lorsque tu claques des doigts à mon entrée.

« Je dois détruire quelque chose, qui se situe à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. » m'annonces-tu en t'asseyant sur le lit de ce qui doit être ta chambre pour le moment.

« Et mon sang te servirait à quoi ? » Demandé-je en observant le livre que tu as déposé devant toi.

« Cet objet est situé dans une maison isolée en plein milieu d'une forêt. Le problème c'est que pour accéder à la pièce qui abrite l'objet, il faut s'identifier… »

« Avec du sang, j'ai compris. » J'achève à ta place. « Tu es en train de dire que cette maison appartient au Lord ! » Je m'exclame soudain.

Tu serais fou à ce point ?

« Elle est abandonnée... Et elle ne lui appartient pas vraiment. » Objectes-tu vaguement.

Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment.

« Quel est cet objet ? » Je demande.

« Aucune idée. » Tu hausses les épaules.

Je vais risquer ma peau pour un artefact qui n'existe peut-être même pas. Et ça ne semble pas te poser de problème.

« Je n'enlèverai ta marque que si tu ouvres la porte. » Déclares-tu

Je retiens l'envie stupide qui me vient d'agripper mon avant-bras gauche.

« Tu es _capable_ de la faire disparaître ? »

« Possible. Je n'ai jamais essayé. » Tu me fixes droit dans les yeux. Froidement.

« Je ne penses pas qu'_essayer_ suffira, Potter. » Susurré-je dangereusement. « Je pourrais très bien changer brusquement d'avis. »

Ton regard s'assombrit.

« Alors tu joueras les larbins de Voldemort toute ta vie » lances-tu avec défi.

« Et je débusquerai très facilement le stratège de vos rangs. A moins que ce ne soit _une_ stratège. » Menacé-je.

Tu te figes, et me fixe haineusement.

« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire Malfoy, je ne l'ai juste jamais fait. » craches-tu presque.

« _Juste_ ? »

« Les mangemorts ne viennent pas m'implorer tous les jours » te moques-tu.

J'ai l'envie folle d'entourer ta gorge de mes mains. De serrer, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. De sentir ton souffle diminuer petit à petit. Ta respiration se faire erratique, tes yeux s'embrumer et me supplier.

Mais mes mains ne se resserrent que sur ma baguette.

« Tu sais que si tu lances un sort je devrai contre-attaquer. Et tu perdras la chance de t'en débarrasser. » rappelles-tu en guettant mes mouvements.

Je soupire inaudiblement et range l'arme. Comme j'ai envie de te mépriser.

« Quand comptes-tu te rendre là-bas ? » Mon ton est difficilement maîtrisé.

« Dans trois jours. J'ai d'autres choses à préparer avant. » Le tien est neutre.

« Très bien. » Je me détournes de toi, désirant m'éloigner de l'endroit au plus vite.

« Malfoy ! »

Ne me demande pas ça.

« Reste. » Et je n'ai pas à discuter. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Jusqu'à ce que la marque soit enlevée, tu ne t'éloignes pas. » exiges-tu.

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse Potter ? »

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai aucune idée de comment passer le temps, mais celle qui s'impose à moi ne te conviendrait probablement pas.

Tu me regardes à peine avant d'ouvrir ton livre.

« Ça, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre » m'informes-tu aimablement. « En passant, si tu pouvais me donner ta baguette... »

Je ne bouge pas.

« Malfoy » soupires-tu avec soudain une sorte de lassitude dans ton attitude. « Mettons les choses au clair. Ta présence m'est loin d'être agréable, tout comme la mienne te l'est. » J'ai cru un bref instant te voir frissonner.

« C'est un cas de force majeur cependant »reprends-tu. « On sait tous les deux que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour faire ce que l'on veut faire.. Donc, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à me disputer stupidement avec toi... » Tu conclues en me regardant sérieusement.

« Je suis _d'accord_, Potter. Maintenant, tu penses vraiment que je vais rester enfermé ici durant trois jours à attendre ton bon vouloir ? » Je questionne avec incrédulité. « Tu es optimiste. » Sûrement trop. « De plus, il est hors de question que je te remette ma baguette. » Affirmé-je fermement.

Tu me regardes sans mot dire.

« Garde là… Mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, on va devoir se supporter… A moins que tu en aies une ? »

« Aucune qui n'implique pas un minimum de confiance… » finis-je par capituler.

« Le problème est donc réglé. Il y a une chambre en face de celle-ci. Et il est impossible de transplaner. La seule issue est celle par laquelle nous sommes entrés… Et je peux t'assurer que mon ami vampire ne te laissera pas partir facilement. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, rassures-toi. » Soufflé-je avec dédain.

« Je devrai sortir deux trois fois, si tu veux … » ajoutes-tu avec hésitation.

« C'est une invitation Potter ? » Ma voix moqueuse cache parfaitement la rage que je ressens à l'idée d'être enfermé.

« Histoire que tu ne croupisses pas.. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que je m'échappe ? » Réalisé-je soudain.

Tu ne réponds pas.

Je m'apprête à sortir.

« Je ne pense pas que tu le fasses.. Tu veux vraiment être libéré de la marque. » affirmes-tu.

« Comment en es-tu si sûr ? » Je demande curieux.

« Je ne sais pas… Antoine le pense aussi. »

« Antoine ? »

« Le vampire. »

Forcément, s'il a lu dans mes pensées.. Je sors de la pièce.

Celui dont on parlait justement se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses yeux violets plongés dans les miens.

Il ne dit rien et me laisse passer.

La porte d'en face abrite effectivement une chambre, et l'ayant refermée je m'appuie contre elle avec soulagement.

Un frisson d'excitation me parcourt à l'idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. De ce que je vais faire avec toi.

Et je songe presque avec détachement que ..

S'il a lu dans mes pensées, il y a vu le désir. Et pas simplement celui d'annihiler cette tâche noire sur ma peau.

Dire qu'il peut disposer de ta gorge..

Je combats l'envie de me retourner et de te rejoindre, même si tu me brûles les yeux.

Il a du lire le désir..

Il a du lire toutes ces foutues sensations qui parcourent mon corps à ta vue.

Tout le feu qui brûle et couve sous ma peau. Qui me consume, lentement.

Tout ce qui me contracte douloureusement le ventre.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Et hop là, un chapitre de plus huhuhu._

_Mon préféré ce sera le dernier chapitre…_

_(regard plein d'étoiles)_

_Hum, en attendant, des reviews ? S'il vous plait ? (Et s'il ne vous plaît pas aussi)_

_Merci d'avance ;)_

_Mel'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre une fois de plus dédié à ma très chère Zoo…_

* * *

**I might be wrong**

_Chapitre 4_

2 jours.

2 putains de jours que je suis enfermé ici. Ce qu'on attend ? Aucune idée;

Je ne t'ai aperçu qu'une seule fois en ce court laps de temps. Tu m'as à peine regardé. D'un œil désintéressé, comme à ta nouvelle habitude.

Qu'ai-je fait au juste depuis mon arrivée ? … Rien de bien concret à vrai dire.

La plupart du temps étendu sur le matelas, de la fumée me sortant des lèvres; fixant d'un œil morne les draperies du lit ou la rue au bas de la fenêtre, j'ai imaginé…surtout des choses absurdes d'ailleurs.

Le cendrier plein de mégots à mes côtés, je me plonge une fois de plus dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?

Trois coups nets me sortent de ma fausse contemplation. On frappe.

…Toi ?

Le pan de bois révèle Antoine. Il me transperce de ses yeux violets contemplatifs, un brin amusés peut-être.

« Il vous attend » m'indique-t-il.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je me lève et passe l'embrasure de la porte relativement calmement. Le vampire m'interpelle.

« La si courte durée de vos vies vous pousse à en profiter rapidement n'est-ce pas ? Quelle pitié… » murmure-t-il d'un air pensif. « Vous dévorez tellement vite que vous en oubliez d'apprécier…Oublierez vous cette fois-ci ? » demande-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

…Personnage énigmatique plutôt intéressant ce vampire…

_Oublierez-vous_..? Que veut-il dire, exactement ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit.. » susurre-t-il , « ..qui ne tente rien n'a rien, vous avez donc raison.. » Je commence à haïr ce liseur de pensées.

« Ne vous offusquez pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de divulguer les secrets ainsi…hum, révélés ? » sourit-il.

Je retiens un commentaire sarcastique. Révélés ? Plutôt arrachés.

« Entre nous, heureusement pour vous n'est-ce pas ? Que dirait-il à votre avis s'il savait ? Réfléchissez-y donc. L'enjeu est plutôt intéressant après tout… » Il s'éloigne.

Réfléchir ? Je l'ai déjà fait… J'ai la vague impression que le vampire n'a pas tout percé à jour finalement.

…A moins qu'il ait envisagé un autre cas de figure ? Peu importe.

Deux pas de plus et ma main prend finalement place sur la poignée de ta porte. J'ouvre.

Mes yeux scannent rapidement la pièce et te trouvent assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Tu tournes la tête vers moi et me dévisages.

« Je sors » annonces-tu calmement.

Je ne réponds pas. Tu te lèves.

« Je t'avais proposé de m'accompagner. Ça tient toujours » continues-tu.

« Je viens » Je me détourne et fais un bref détour par ma chambre, le temps de mettre un paquet de clopes dans ma poche. Tu attends dans le couloir.

J'ai apparemment quelques heures cet après-midi que je pourrai mettre à profit. Pour t'extorquer des informations par exemple.

Pour…Peut-être…Hm. J'humidifie mes lèvres nerveusement. Le temps passe vite.

On débouche tous deux dans la rue après être passés par le bar totalement vide. Le soleil brille. Un peu trop peut-être.

Le ciel bleu se reflète dans une flaque un peu plus loin. Tu t'avances sans un mot, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs.

Je ne dirai pas que cette indifférence m'exaspère mais… Est-ce là le meilleur moyen que tu aies trouvé pour parer à nos véhémentes disputes ? Ou bien es-tu vraiment préoccupé ?

… Je ne devrais pas m'intéresser plus que ça à ce que tu cherches…N'est-ce pas ?

On ressemble à deux égarés à marcher ainsi sans un mot. Serait-ce la fatigue qui s'est emparée de nous ?… Je n'aurais jamais cru cette situation possible.

« Où va-t-on ? » Je demande finalement, le silence pesant venant à bout de ma patience.

Tu sembles ébranlé, et te tournes vers moi d'un air surpris.

« Malfoy.. » expires-tu.

Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ? ..Je hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

Tu baisses le menton en passant une main dans tes cheveux, soupirant comme si tu venais finalement de réaliser ma présence.

Tu t'es arrêté et me regardes d'un air peu amène. Tu ne dis rien. Comportement pour le moins inhabituel.

Non pas que je m'ennuie, mais ton immobilité me pèse…Dois-je répéter ma question ?

Cette attitude est pour le moins ..déstabilisante. Cesse de me fixer ainsi, merde !

Une cigarette prend rapidement place entre mes lèvres. Je m'appuie contre le mur voisin. J'attends, Potter.

Tu te renfrognes.

« Tu m'en passes une ? » demandes-tu en désignant la tige de tabac entre mes doigts.

« Avec plaisir Potter; s'il n'y a que ça pour que tu daignes ouvrir la bouche. »

Une minute plus tard, exhalant la fumée, tu souris et annonces en fin de compte:

« Je crois qu'on gêne. »

_Pardon ? _Je suis ton regard et tombe sur celui meurtrier d'une petite vieille accoudée à sa fenêtre.

Je soupire exagérément et t'attrape le bras.

« Soit, on dégage donc. » Je te tire derrière moi et tu suis, tes yeux étonnés posés sur ma main.

« Le contact d'un sang-mêlé n'est pas censé nuire à la splendeur des Malfoy ? » remarques-tu acidement.

Je te lâche. Tu souris avec morgue.

« Ces contacts, comme tu dis, peuvent se révéler plus qu'agréables ..dans certaines circonstances. » Un rictus prend place au coin de mes lèvres.

Tes iris semblent fondre.

« Tu me dégoûtes tellement Malfoy » murmures-tu.

Lève les yeux vers moi.

« Vraiment ? » soufflé-je avec délectation.

Tu ne dis rien. Tes paupières tremblent. Tu amènes avec nonchalance ta cigarette à tes lèvres, détournant le regard, abstrait de nouveau.

Ce sont tes deux bras que j'ai envie de saisir à présent, de saisir et de serrer. Fort. Tes yeux s'agrandiraient.

Mais alors serrer ta taille.. Bien plus fort. Amener ton corps contre le mien. Avec ferveur. Te serrer contre moi.

Je scrute la rue. Deux-trois passants se sourient un peu plus loin.

J'écrase du pied ma cigarette.

« Po… » Je commence.

« Je dois me procurer quelques objets » me coupes-tu.

Tu as regagné ta sainte indifférence.

« J'en ai pour deux heures environ » précises-tu. Tu hésites, puis: « Tu as quelque chose à faire ? »

« Non » rétorqué-je. « A quelle heure partons-nous demain ? »

Tu me jettes un bref coup d'œil.

« Nous ne partons plus demain. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai besoin d'abord de rencontrer une personne… Ce que je ferai demain. Tu ne seras libre qu'après-demain donc » souris-tu narquoisement.

« Je croirais presque que ça te fait plaisir » grogné-je rageusement.

« Mais c'est le cas Malfoy. » Puis, comme si tes paroles pouvaient porter à confusion, tu clarifies: « Tu as l'air tellement enchanté par cette ville. »

Quel insupportable petit con tu peux être parfois.

Tu t'arrêtes soudain devant une herboristerie dont la devanture jure horriblement avec le reste de la rue. Je suppose que seuls les sorciers peuvent voir l'échoppe.

Tu entres, moi à ta suite. Tu refermes un peu trop brusquement la porte et je l'évite de justesse. Puéril. Une envie de passer tes nerfs ?

Tes yeux semblent pétiller.

Les miens se fixent sur tes lèvres séduisantes, avant d'aller observer les vitrines.

Un charme d'illusion appliqué à mon corps parera toute éventuelle agitation. Déjà, le propriétaire de la boutique apparaît.

Tu tournes la têtes et je m'aperçois que tu as fait la même chose. Tes yeux bleus vifs et étirés, ta peau pâle et parsemée d'une barbe de trois jours. Des traits remodelés.  
… Ai-je besoin de préciser que ce changement radical ne me plaît pas, que cette nouvelle physionomie n'est pas à mon goût ?

Ton corps même paraît plus frêle.

Tu t'avances vers le vendeur, je me désintéresse de votre échange. Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'ingrédients à potion.

L'endroit est sombre, poussiéreux.

Il est étonnant de trouver un sorcier dans cette ville. A-t-il fui comme tant d'autres ? …

Comment fait-il pour vivre dans cette ville paumée ? Aucun sorcier à la ronde.. Ce n'est pas de la vente de ses plantes qu'il peut tirer profit.

« Hm, vous êtes sûr ? » s'élève ta voix. Tu fixes suspicieusement quelque chose dans ta main.

Je m'approche. C'est une petite sphère en verre.

« Je vous assure qu'elle fonctionne. On me l'a demandée voici un an, et elle est fin prête. »

« On ? » interroges-tu.

Le marchand ne répond pas. La quarantaine bien sonnée, les traits fatigués, les yeux hagards, il fait peur à voir.

J'imagine que ses clients se trouvent parmi mes presque ex-collaborateurs.

« Qu'est-ce donc au juste ? » Je m'informe.

« Un absorbeur.. »

« Et ? »

« La prochaine fois écoute dès le début » coupes-tu avec hostilité.

Le vendeur continue cependant son explication.

« Cela peut absorber toutes sortes de fluides, du moment que c'est en contact avec un morceau de peau »

« Toute sorte ? »

« Magie, sang, lymphe.. Et autres » murmure-t-il sombrement.

Hm. J'ose presque imaginer ce que trois de ces charmantes petites sphères pourraient faire entre des mains malintentionnées.

« Elles existent en plusieurs volumes » précise-t-il.

Il sort là-dessus une caisse remplie de centaines de fioles. Tes yeux s'obscurcissent.

« Il m'en faudrait d'un millilitre.. » dis-tu, une certaine lassitude dans la voix.

Il t'en donne deux et explique plus en détails le fonctionnement de cet, il faut bien l'admettre, ingénieux instrument. Ce type a du consacrer son année entière à la confection de ces instruments. J'imagine qu'on peut faire n'importe quoi, encouragé par des mangemorts…

Ces outils lui ont sans doute permis de vivre cette année. Même si ça sera au détriment des prisonniers..

Que m'importe. Dans deux jours je n'aurai plus à me mêler de ces affaires.

Tu t'empares finalement presque à contre cœur des sphères. J'ai la vague impression que je serai le premier à en faire les frais.

Tu payes les deux objets et quelques plantes avec mauvaise humeur, puis on sort sous le regard désolé du sorcier fatigué. Je le plaindrais presque.

« Tes _copains_ sont vraiment pourris » lâches-tu avec mépris une fois dehors. Tu plantes tes yeux de nouveau verts dans les miens. « Quelles tortures vont-ils encore inventer avec ces putains de fioles ? »

« Personnellement, je ne m'occupe pas des tortures » précisé-je. Tu me regardes d'un œil mauvais. « Ils peuvent en mettre une sur chaque tempe. S'ils font aspirer la magie, la pression devient insupportable et le corps faible. Paradoxe douloureux. » annoncé-je posément. Tu fais une moue dégoûtée. « Ou sur les yeux peut-être.. » continué-je pensivement.

Le fait que les fioles puissent aspirer plus ou moins lentement rend les tortures longues.

Tu sembles imaginer les effets et t'exclames vivement.

« Tu es ignoble ! »

Je stoppe ma marche et te fixe curieusement.

« Je ne faisais que répondre à ta question.. » répliqué-je.

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel.

« Il est évident qu'il a été forcé de fabriquer ces ..choses. Il avait l'air vanné. Pourquoi les mangemorts veulent ces fioles de toute façon, ce n'est pas plus douloureux que ce qu'ils font actuellement..» constates-tu.

« Tu as déjà tout testé ? » rétorqué-je ironiquement. « Quoiqu'il en soit, ces sphères sont avant tout des récipients. Tu t'en es rendu compte, si c'est pour pomper mon sang que tu as demandé quelque chose de ce genre, non ? »

« Tu avais deviné ? » réponds-tu, railleur.

« .. J'imagine qu'elles vont donc leur servir à récupérer les liquides pour des potions, des expérimentations… Et puis ça évitera que le sang continue d'imbiber le sol. »

Tu m'assassines des yeux mais ne dis rien.

« Quant à l'herboriste, il aurait pu éviter de se donner ce mal. S'il croit qu'il va s'en sortir vivant… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Il a rempli son contrat » coupes-tu.

« Potter. Il y a été obligé c'était clairement visible, et il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur comme d'autres. Il y a trois quarts de chances qu'il soit un sang mêlé ou un sang de.. »

« Pas ce mot »

« Les automatismes » Je hausse des épaules, puis reprends : « Il va se faire tuer dès qu'ils auront les fioles. Le comble serait qu'il serve aux premiers tests de fonctionnement…»

« Dégueulasse. »

« Je sais »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ! »

« …Quel intérêt ? »

Tu ouvres la bouche mais rien n'en sort. Puis, tu fermes les yeux brièvement. « J'avais oublié » nargues-tu, « serpentard pourri et fier de l'être. »

Je souris.

« Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade d'Hogwarts ? Tu me déçois Potter. »

« Tu m'en vois navré » répliques-tu avec ironie.

« Tu peux toujours retourner le prévenir » ajouté-je.

On continue notre chemin.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoule silencieusement. Nos pas sont lents, mesurés.

Rien ne presse.

Il me semble parfois sentir ton regard me scruter. Ce n'est jamais bien long. Tu as l'air inquiet. Oh, cela ne se voit pas. C'est juste… Je le sens.

« Malfoy.. » commences-tu d'un ton ennuyé, « Que vas-tu faire ? »

Pourquoi, ça te préoccupe ?

« Rien qui ne t'intéresse Potter. »

« Si je demande, c'est que ça m'intéresse » tiques-tu.

« Quoi, mon devenir ? » Réponds-je moqueusement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles…fuir » poursuis-tu, de la rancœur dans la voix.

« C'est si dur à imaginer ? » J t'interroge neutrement.

Tu marques une pause.

« Passablement »

Tu traverses la rue et grognes en avisant la pancarte « fermé » d'un magasin dans lequel tu comptais apparemment te rendre.

« Tu penses disparaître quelques mo.. années, et réapparaître à l'issue de la guerre ? Si Voldemort gagne, tu ne pourras d'ailleurs pas réapparaître du tout. »

J'avais pensé gagner un autre pays à vrai dire.

« Et si c'est moi qui gagne Malfoy, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne puisses pas réintégrer la "bonne société anglaise" »

« Si c'est toi qui gagnes ? Tu es plutôt présomptueux Potter » dis-je amusé.

« Je t'en prie, comme si on ne savait pas ce que va se passer » grommelles-tu.

Oh, on le sait tous très bien. Un jour, ce sera entre toi et lui.. Ensuite, on avisera.

J'aimerais autant que ta jolie personne en ressorte à vrai dire.

« Tu as bien des intérêts à défendre dans cette guerre » soupires-tu avec lassitude. « Toutes ces idéologies de sang pur par exemple ? Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi… »

Je te regarde pensivement.

« Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu dis Potter.. J'ai baigné là-dedans depuis que je suis gosse c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas assez con pour ne pas me rendre compte des failles de ces pensées. »

Tu fronces des sourcils.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu pris part, si tu ne crois en rien ? »

« Pourquoi tu te bats, toi ? » répliqué-je. « C'est pas comme si on avait le choix. »

« Foutaises. Si j'avais eu le choix, je m'y serai embarqué aussi » rétorques-tu.

« Sans doute. Moi aussi… Trop de pressions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu acquiesces, songeur.

« On en serait au même point alors Potter… » Poursuis-je nonchalamment. « Cinq ans de guerre. Deux types paumés. »

Un rictus prend place sur tes lèvres.

« La différence fondamentale, Potter.. » reprends-je ; tu tournes ton regard vers le mien. « C'est que des choses tangibles, matérielles, te rattachent ici. Pas moi. »

« Pas que des choses tangibles dans mon cas » contrecarres-tu.

« Si tu veux toujours faire exception à la règle.. » J'abdique.

« Tu penses donc n'avoir aucun regret par la suite Malfoy ? » demandes-tu presque avec ..curiosité ?

J'en ai déjà tellement des regrets et des remords.

« Si je risquais d'en avoir, je ne serais pas venu te voir. »

« Hm » Ton visage toujours si neutre se tourne vers une boutique sur la gauche. « Je reviens » déclares-tu.

Je pourrais partir juste maintenant. Cette étrange atmosphère m'étouffe.

J'en viendrais presque à regretter l'espace confiné de ma chambre des deux derniers jours.

Cet après-midi curieusement décalé me déroute. Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

Ta silhouette se détache du trottoir d'en face alors que tu me rejoins lentement.

Tu les sens, mes yeux sur toi ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

**A LIRE**

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, qui est un peu court peut-être.. il devait finir un peu plus tard, mais je le sentais bien là lol.

C'est ce qu'on appelle un chapitre de transition, alors j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop ennuyés…(auteur inquiète) En tout cas, le prochain bouge plus…Celui d'après encore plus…Et celui d'après beaucoup plus lol. Et ensuite ? Bah l'histoire sera finie lol.

Les textes sont en partie écrits.. C'est-à-dire que j'ai des morceaux de chapitres par ci par là lol. Cependant, je préviens tout de suite : aucune de mes fics ne sera updatée avant fin juin. La raison en est simple : BAC. Et vi, c'est plutôt triste lol. Ma première épreuve est le 29 mai, et il s'agit d'un…oral de russe (priez pour moi) ensuite les dates sont les mêmes pour tous lol (et pour ceux qui veulent savoir je suis en série S ). Voilà donc.. Pour ceux qui lisent Honesty, je m'excuse, vraiment. Le chapitre était en partie écrit mais tout a été effacé (plus d'explications sur LJ).

Terminons sur une note plus joyeuse: une nouvelle communauté est née ! Allez très vite voir sur hpsongfiction (adresse dans mon profil) ! XD

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et puis peut-être…une review ? éoè

_Mel'_


	5. Chapter 5

Après tout ce temps de retard, voici finalement la suite d'I might be wrong. Elle était écrite depuis longtemps. Vous pouvez m'en vouloir. J'avais simplement la flemme de la recopier à l'ordi…. Il reste donc trois chapitres en tout, dont celui-ci, et ils seront postés très rapidement.

Ah, pour les éventuels lecteurs d'Honesty, je m'excuse également pour le retard (gulp). Je finis d'écrire le chapitre ce soir, et il sera mis en ligne ce week-end. Prière de ne pas _trop _m'en vouloir quand même. Ahem.

Merci beaucoup aux personnes ayant reviewé le chapitre quatre ! Je ne répondrai pas individuellement cette fois, mais sachez que vos messages m'ont ravie :-)

* * *

__

Chapitre 5

Nous sommes de retour au bar. Il est totalement vide. Antoine semble avoir disparu. Ce qui, je dois l'admettre, ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Tu te diriges tranquillement vers ta chambre, sans m'adresser un regard. La porte se referme sur ton dos.

A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune envie de rejoindre la pièce qui m'a été attribuée. Je regagne le pub. Les lueurs tombantes du jour à l'extérieur me rappellent ma première arrivée ici. La lumière rougeâtre qui dessinait les contours de ton corps. Et ta nonchalance apparente persistante.

Je ne sais plus exactement ce que je fais. Si tout se passe bien - ce qui a peu de chances d'arriver - dans deux jours tout au plus, je partirai. Sans destination précise. Il me semble inimaginable de me débarrasser de cette marque. Et du reste…  
Mais s'il y arrive, alors…  
Je ne reverrai sans doute jamais ni Severus, ni ma mère. Tu gagneras… ou tu perdras. Et je ne te reverrai pas non plus. Mon obsession… me quittera-t-elle ?

Mon regard croise le chemin de la future victime de ma soirée. Vodka. Je m'affale sur l'un de ces exécrables sièges rouges, la bouteille en main. Image pathétique.

Le temps passe lentement ici. Peut-être trop vite. Je ne sais plus vraiment…

Merde, je sais que quelque chose va se passer. Quelque chose de… terrible. Je le sens.

Je ne peux pas fuir maintenant pourtant.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me surprend. Je devrais me montrer plus vigilant.

Un homme inconnu entre. Sa peau étrangement pâle éveille des soupçons en moi. Et ceux-ci se trouvent vite confirmés par la rangée de dents qu'il découvre d'un sourire plein de charme.

Je me lève. Il s'approche. Il serait si simple pour moi de quitter la pièce. Pourquoi je ne le fais pas ?  
Je ne dois pas me laisser submergé par cette envie d'oublie. La bouche d'un vampire posée sur ma gorge ne m'aidera pas. Pourquoi suis-je si tenté ?

« Malfoy. »

Le vampire s'arrête à un pas de moi. Tu t'adosses au mur, les bras croisés, et le fixes.

« Il me semblait t'avoir prévenu. On ne doit pas être dans le bar passées dix heures. »

Je suis là depuis si longtemps ?

« Harry. Quand te joindras-tu à nous ? » susurre le vampire en s'avançant cette fois vers toi.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. » Tu t'écartes. Le repousses. « Antoine t'attendait là-bas. » dis-tu.

Le vampire marque une pause.

« Il me lasse. » déclare-t-il finalement.

« Non ? Au bout de seulement cinquante ans de vie commune ? C'est vraiment dommage. » réponds-tu ironiquement.

Tu prends ma bouteille sur ma table, m'intimant silencieusement de te suivre. Ce que je fais.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de retracer des yeux ta silhouette. Tu bois une gorgée d'alcool. Puis tu te retournes et me donnes la bouteille.

Je rentre dans ma chambre. Tu me suis. Quelque chose à dire ?

Tu restes debout au milieu de la pièce. Je prends place sur le lit, mes doigts ne lâchant pas la liqueur.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » Je te demande neutralement. Je ne te regarde pas.

« Pas vraiment. » réponds-tu vaguement. Tu me fixes, les mains dans les poches. A quel moment ai-je tourné la tête ?

« Alors sors. » Je reprends une gorgée. Le liquide réchauffe agréablement ma gorge.

Tu souris.

« Montre moi la marque. »

Rien que ça ? J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Je remonte la manche gauche de ma chemise. Le tatouage se dévoile peu à peu. Tu t'approches et en profites pour boire encore.

Je fixe la preuve de ma déchéance. Ta main apparaît brièvement dans mon champ de vision avant de s'éloigner.

« Je peux la toucher ? » demandes-tu alors, toutes traces d'hésitation envolées.

« Vas-y. »

Tes doigts frôlent la marque. Tu réprimes une grimace de dégoût. Ta main s'étale et recouvre la peau noire. De désagréables frissons parcourent ma nuque.

Tu sembles positionner ta main de manière particulière. C'est tout simplement… enivrant. La marque pulse sur ma peau. Ton air concentré s'efface, tu retires ta main.

Tu t'assoies à l'autre bout du lit , et entreprends de vider ma bouteille. J'ai chaud.

« Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu ? » demandes-tu.

« Sixième année. Tu pourrais t'en douter. » Je réplique.

« Année sympathique… » murmures-tu, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Je frissonne.

« Riche en souvenirs » je confirme. J'attire la vodka d'un _accio_. Elle s'arrête en plein vol et retourne se nicher dans ta main ouverte. Tu souris. Exaspérant.

« Tu avais tellement d'autres solutions » soupires-tu.

La mort de Dumbledore n'est toujours pas passée ?

« J'avais seulement seize ans. »

Tu ne réponds rien. Le silence s'éternise. Je m'empêche de te parcourir encore du regard.

Tu te lèves soudain et viens vers moi. Tu poses ce qu'il reste d'alcool sur la table de nuit, et remets ta main sur la marque. Elle se repositionne exactement comme tout à l'heure. Tu la retires, apparemment satisfait.

Tu t'éloignes à présent. Ta main est sur la poignée.

« On a seulement vingt ans. »

Tu sors.

Vingt ans ? …Vraiment ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Antoine te taquine à mots couverts.

Je savoure mon café. J'ai encore rêvé de toi cette nuit. C'était étrange.

« Magne toi Malfoy. »

« C'est si gentiment demandé. » répliqué-je.

Tu souffles.

« Si tu veux, tu peux rester là; Antoine se fera une joie de te tenir compagnie. » nargues-tu.

Je repose ma tasse.

« Je te suis, Potter. Pas besoin de t'énerver. » réponds-je avec morgue.

« Je ne suis pas énervé. » grognes-tu. Honnêtement à qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Le vampire rit légèrement. Tu l'assassines du regard.

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous vous êtes dits auparavant.

On quitte le bar. Ta main se pose sur mon épaule sitôt dehors et le monde disparaît dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Je rouvre les yeux sur une rue déserte. Un roulement d'eau se fait entendre au loin.

« Tu pourrais prévenir Potter. » Je siffle.

« Un transplanage n'a jamais tué personne. » Tu hausses les épaules. « … Enfin, presque. » ajoutes-tu.

Tu t'avances sans plus tarder dans la rue, semblant scruter les devantures des maisons.

Qui sommes-nous venus voir ?

Je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous nous trouvons. Le paysage a trop changé.

Du brouillard flotte dans les airs, ce qui est inhabituel à cette époque.

On doit être dans un village… Je te suis d'assez loin, essayant d'identifier l'endroit.

« Malfoy ! »

Tu t'es arrêté devant le porche d'une maison et t'apprêtes à frapper. Je te rejoins.

On attend pas mal de temps avant qu'une femme ne vienne ouvrir. Elle est vieille.

Ses cheveux sont entièrement blancs, longs, et libres de toute attache.

Elle me regarde curieusement.

« Entre, Harry. Tu as amené un ami ? »

Ami ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme. Je souris narquoisement.

« Hum, si l'on peut dire. » réponds-tu, hésitant un peu. Tu me lances un bref coup d'œil.

« Oh. Et bien, installez-vous dans le salon. Tu connais le chemin Harry. Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Du thé ira très bien, Mathilde. »

« Typiquement anglais. » sourit la dénommée Mathilde.

Je réalise alors ce qui m'interpellait depuis que nous sommes entrés.

Si son anglais est parfait, on y décèle toutefois un léger accent. Français. Nous sommes donc en France ?

La femme disparaît dans une autre pièce.

Tu te diriges vers la gauche, dans ce qui apparaît être le salon, et t'assoies dans un fauteuil. Je fais de même.

« Qu'est-elle partie faire ? » Je te demande.

« Du thé. » réponds-tu bizarrement.

« Du… Potter, c'est une moldue ? » réalisé-je soudain.

Tu hoches la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'on est venus faire là ?

Mathilde réapparaît avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle le pose sur une petite table et s'assoit sur le canapé, face à nous.

Étrangement, son visage n'abrite que très peu de rides. Ses yeux marrons pétillent de manière désagréablement familière.

« Qu'as-tu donc à me demander cette fois ? » sourit-elle avec malice.

« Pas mal de choses. » réponds-tu gentiment.

« Toujours à la poursuite de ces… ? »

« Oui. » l'interromps-tu. Elle te regarde avec surprise. Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à craindre de ce jeune homme Harry ? » t'interroge-t-elle pensivement, me fixant toujours de ses yeux dérangeants.

Tu ne réponds pas.

« En l'occurrence, pas réellement. » Je réponds à sa place, en français.

Tu me regardes sans comprendre.

« Vous parlez français ! » sourit-elle. « Harry, s'il parle ma langue, il ne peut qu'être sympathique. L'accent anglais a toujours été si charmant. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Tu t'étouffes presque d'indignation.

Étrange moldue.

« C'est un mangemort. » déclares-tu avec mépris.

« Qui ne le sera bientôt plus. » Je réplique froidement. « Je m'en fous de ce que tu cherches Potter, enlève moi juste cette marque ! »

« Et bien ! » s'exclame Mathilde, interloquée. « Vous ne vous entendez pas très bien. »

Je roule des yeux à l'euphémisme.

« Cela me rappelle ce garçon dont tu parlais Harry. Comment d'appelait-il déjà ? »

Tu tournes la tête d'un air blasé.

« Mathilde, _c'est_ Draco Malfoy. »

« Oh. » Elle pouffe. « Tout s'explique alors. » Elle me regarde d'un air peiné soudain. « Mon pauvre garçon… »

« Vous savez, la famille Malfoy est très intéressante ! Je connais beaucoup d'histoires à son sujet. » sourit-elle.

Qu'on m'explique au juste qui est cette femme ? Elle se penche vers la table, apparemment pour servir le thé. Tu la précèdes d'un claquement de doigts. La théière s'élève et remplit les tasses.  
« Ha, Harry, tu me feras toujours rêver. » soupire la vieille avec adoration. « Au moins, Albus se servait de ce ridicule bout de bois. Cela enlevait un peu au charme. » rit-elle.

Tu souris.

« Mathilde… J'ai besoin des carnets. Des derniers carnets. »

« Déjà ? » Elle semble surprise. « Tu avances vite. Albus avait mis bien plus de temps. Mais il ne savait pas que mes recherches pouvaient l'aider, le pauvre. Comment aurait-il pu s'en douter ? »

Je décide de ne plus écouter que vaguement votre discussion. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'intéresser à tes recherches.

Un mouvement attire mon attention. Mathilde s'est levée et est sortie de la pièce.

« C'est une…archéologue en quelques sortes. Ou plutôt, c'était. » m'informes-tu. « Elle est tombée sur des artefacts magiques, et contrairement à ses collègues qui pensaient à de la mythologie, elle a approfondi ses recherches. Elle a rencontré Dumbledore par hasard un peu plus tard. Il l'a mise sur des pistes au début, puis elle a découvert qu'il était sorcier. » Tu souris. « Je crois qu'ils étaient ensemble un moment, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »

… Que répondre à ça ?

« Harry, c'est très malpoli de raconter la vie des gens comme ça. » réprimande Mathilde en entrant dans le salon. Elle te donne deux livrets bleus.

« C'est sans doute qu'on l'a trop fait pour moi. » rétorques-tu.

« Hum… Tu l'as donc trouvé… » reprend-elle. « Quand le détruiras-tu ? »

« Demain. »

« Et vous êtes là pour l'aider ? » me demande-t-elle.

« En quelques sortes. » Je réponds brièvement. Je repose ma tasse sur la table.

« Vous n'êtes pas très loquace. » déplore-t-elle.

« On ne me le demande pas. »

« Ça, je m'en doute. » répond-elle avec désolation.

Je hais la pitié qui transparaît dans son attitude.

Elle te regarde un bref moment, puis m'intime de la suivre.

Tu restes plongé dans la lecture d'un livre bleu.

Elle nous mène dans une petite bibliothèque.

Je me sens mal, dans cette maison chaleureuse entourée de brouillard. Le sourire de cette femme ne semble pas à sa place.

Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui n'y suis pas ?

Mathilde sort quelque chose d'un tiroir et s'avance vers moi. Elle bat un jeu de cartes dans ses mains.

« Vous êtes-vous déjà fait tirer les cartes ? » me demande-t-elle poliment.

« La divination est un art futile. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle sourit. « Mais Harry en a pour un moment, et c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour passer le temps. Vous serez ma victime. » déclare-t-elle avec un petit rire charmant.

Je n'aime pas vraiment cette femme. Elle me rappelle bien trop Dumbledore.

« Coupez le jeu. De la main gauche voyons ! » s'exclame-t-elle à mon erreur.

J'hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

Elle étale le jeu sur une table. Les cartes jaunies semblent plus vieilles que Mathilde elle-même.

Je tire trois cartes au hasard, à sa demande, pressé d'en finir.

« Passé, présent et futur. » déclare-t-elle.

Je retourne la première. La mine de Mathilde s'assombrit brusquement.

« Beaucoup de douleur » murmure-t-elle sans s'étendre.

Je tique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien voir sur cette carte étrange ornée de symboles incompréhensibles après tout ? Il n'est pas bien difficile de deviner que la vie d'un mangemort n'est pas belle tous les jours.

Deuxième carte.

Elle rougit et je me demande bien ce qu'elle imagine cette fois.

« Beaucoup de doutes » s'avance-t-elle prudemment. « Et des contraires. Énormément. » Ses joues se colorent de nouveau. « Du désir. Ravageur. Il est trop fort et vous le savez. » Elle fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi trop fort au juste ? » se demande-t-elle à voix haute. « Passion. Mais… C'est très trouble. » Elle me regarde, troublée elle-même. « Ah, j'ai toujours détesté lire le présent. » déclare-t-elle.

Je frissonne.

Troisième carte.

Entièrement blanche… A l'exception d'un petit signe noir en son milieu.

« Ça alors ! » s'exclame Mathilde. « Vous êtes indéterminé. Il y a trop de possibilités pour prédire. C'est étonnant.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Et cet emblème ? »

Mathilde se mord la lèvre.

« Il signifie l'échec. Dans toutes les situations. Mais cela n'est pas forcément négatif. » précise-t-elle. « Dans certains cas, ce que l'on croit bon pour nous ne l'est pas. L'échec est alors préférable. »

Un léger silence s'installe.

« Me laissez-vous maintenant libre de vos jeux ? » Je demande alors.

« C'est si gracieusement demandé. » rit-elle, charmée. « Voulez-vous bien ranger ce jeu pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. » tout pourvu que vous me laissiez tranquille.

Je ramasse les cartes. La première du paquet se trouve être la blanche.

Comment peut-on croire en ces ridicules bouts de papier ? …Comment Mathilde a-t-elle pu s'approcher autant de ma situation ?

Lorsque je repose le paquet dans le tiroir, les cartes s'étalent. Blanches. Entièrement blanches.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mathilde est visiblement une source intarissable de questions. Son babillage en excèderait plus d'un. Mais je dois lui reconnaître une certaine intelligence. Et une vivacité d'esprit remarquable.

Elle a réussi à tenir une conversation de plus de deux heures avec toi. Le repas s'en est trouvé interminable.

J'ai hâte de partir d'ici.

Tu as fini ta lecture peu avant le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce qui nous retient ?

Tu écoutes attentivement Mathilde, en buvant ton café. Je fais de même.

« Pourrais-je voir votre marque des ténèbres ? »

C'est une manie ? Et où est le lien avec ce qu'elle était en train de dire avant ?

Je relève ma manche, légèrement excédé.

Mathilde a l'air de quelqu'un sur le point d'ouvrir un cadeau…. Je n'aime pas cette femme.

« Il est complexe celui-ci, Harry. Tu auras du mal tu sais ? C'est fascinant. » déclare-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je sais déjà quoi faire. Ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassures-tu.

« Hm. Quelle ingéniosité tout de même. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De nombreuses heures plus tard, nous revoici dans la rue. Le brouillard a disparu. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.  
Tu t'es enfermé avec Mathilde presque tout l'après-midi. Vraisemblablement pour parler de la marque et de ce que tu cherches.

Tu marches tranquillement et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te suivre.

« La plage est un peu plus loin… J'ai envie d'y aller. » m'expliques-tu sans me regarder.

Pourquoi pas ? Je ne serai pas sorti rien que pour voir cette femme au moins.  
Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retourner au bar.

On débouche assez rapidement sur la plage. Tu te débarrasses des tes chaussures et plonges tes pieds dans le sable froid.

Je suis tes traces.

Le tableau est joli, je dois l'avouer. Le roulement des vagues résonne agréablement à mes oreilles…  
Le soleil tombant miroite sur l'eau. Je m'arrête. Nul besoin de marcher une fois face à la mer.

Je te vois faire de même un peu plus loin.

Je te regarde attentivement, ne trouvant aucune faille en toi. J'ai l'impression soudaine de n'être qu'un spectateur extérieur à la scène. Mes yeux enregistrent.

Tu scrutes rêveusement l'horizon, semblant ailleurs. Encore une fois, le sentiment que tu n'appartiens pas vraiment au même monde me submerge. Illusions. Tu es fait de cher et de sang, comme moi.

Tu sembles soudain si … _faible_. Fragile. Que sommes-nous au juste sinon deux pauvres hommes perdus sur le sable ?

Mon regard sur ta silhouette sait cependant capter cette…splendeur autour de toi. Le lieu paraît simplement un peu plus agréable lorsque tu l'occupes… C'est déroutant.

Ça s'enroule autour de ton corps tendrement. C'est ce qui fait que tu attires les regards. Certains parlent de magie, d'autres de puissance, d'autres encore de pureté.

J'appellerais ça de la beauté. C'est indescriptible. Ça ne peut être autre chose. C'est fort, intense, aveuglant, parfois serein… De la beauté brute. Si proche et inaccessible que ça me donne envie de crever.

Fais la moi partager de tes lèvres, juste une fois.

Tu n'as pas bougé. Ton regard indécemment fixe.

Le soleil semble à présent toucher l'eau et s'y perdre.  
Tu soupires et te laisses tomber à terre. Je te rejoins, l'envie de t'étendre sur le sol et de te ravager de ma bouche noircissant mes yeux.

Tu t'es complètement allongé maintenant.

Je m'assois à tes côtés. Tu tournes la tête vers moi, semblant fatigué.

« Heureux Malfoy ? Demain, tu seras …libre, si l'on peut dire. »

Je ne réponds pas. Quel besoin de répondre ? Tu sais très bien que la disparition de la marque m'ôtera un énorme poids.

Tu soupires. Ton regard se perd de nouveau.  
J'ai tellement envie de…

Tes pupilles me fixent avec curiosité maintenant.  
« Malfoy ? » demandes-tu, hésitant.

Te fixerais-je depuis trop longtemps ?

« Tu es beau. »

« Pardon ?! » Tu te rassoies et t'écartes. Tes joues se sont un peu colorées.

Je décide que j'adore ta réaction.

Je souris, d'une manière que j'efforce malicieuse.  
« J'ai finalement réussi à obtenir une réaction de ton visage. » dis-je moqueusement. « Ne t'emballes pas Potter, ce n'était qu'une simple remarque esthétique. »

Tu me regardes tout simplement, peut-être un peu surpris.  
« Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment, venant d'une personne telle que toi… » souffles-tu.

« Telle que moi ? » Je demande, intrigué.

« Hm… » Tu ne réponds pas, et je sais déjà que tu ne le feras pas.

Putain, oui, tu es _si_ beau.

Ma respiration difficile m'exaspère moi-même.

Tu te relèves et t'éloignes, d'un pas mal assuré.

« Rentrons. »

__

A suivre…

* * *

Je pense poster la suite d'ici une semaine au maximum. J'espère que cette histoire n'aura pas été complètement oubliée depuis le temps !

Mel


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : (j'ai honte, je viens de m'apercevoir que l'avais oublié aux chapitres précédents …) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling, qui a su créer un univers fantastique que nous prenons plaisir à exploiter.

__

Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai reçu moins de commentaires cette fois-ci (et pour Honesty aussi). Je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit du qu'aux vacances, et pas à une baisse de qualité de ma part. Je vais me concentrer un peu plus sur mes chapitres ;-)

Merci beaucoup à Ivy (l'essentiel c'est que tu aimes toujours huhu), et à Fly pour leurs reviews !

* * *

__

Chapitre 6

Les rayons de soleil m'irritent étrangement ce matin. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Serai-je réellement libre ce soir ? … Ça sera vraiment …fini ?

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je suis accoudé à cette fenêtre, désoeuvré. J'ai peur. Je crève littéralement de peur à l'idée de cette journée et de ses conséquences.

J'ai hâte qu'elle se termine.

« Vous n'avez finalement rien tenté. » La voix dérangeante d'Antoine retentit soudain à mes oreilles. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer dans la chambre. Qu'il me laisse en paix. « Il y a pourtant tellement d'envie en vous. » fait-il remarquer. Qu'est-ce que cela peut lui faire ? Ce n'est pas lui qui en meurt de ce besoin.

« Vous devrez bientôt partir. » ajoute-t-il.

« Laissez-moi. » Ma voix est si lasse que je ne la reconnais pas.

« Il vous attend. » Déjà ? On ne doit partir qu'en début d'après-midi…

« J 'arrive. »

Antoine secoue la tête d'un air quelque peu exaspéré.

« C'est la dernière fois que je vous vois. » annonce-t-il.

« Adieu alors. » Lorsque je me retourne, le vampire a déjà disparu.

Je sors de la chambre avec lenteur. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir à vrai dire.

Ton magnétisme s'exerce déjà, alors que je pénètre à peine dans ta chambre.

« Malfoy ? » m'interpelles-tu avec interrogation. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Il m'a dit que tu m'attendais… » Je clarifie.

« Il… » Tes yeux s'écarquillent. Puis tu penches légèrement la tête, songeant apparemment à quelque chose. Tu souris. « Antoine… » soupires-tu.

Tu te lèves du lit où tu étais assis et t'approches de moi.

__

Approche toi.

Ton regard vacille soudain. Que se passe-t-il ?

« Je propose qu'on mange et qu'on parte. Autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite. »

Tes yeux vifs me fixent.

Je donne d'un signe de tête mon assentiment.

Tu te détournes et sors de la pièce. J'y jette un bref coup d'œil avant de te suivre. Elle est entièrement vide de tout effet personnel. Tu ne reviendras pas ici… Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tu t'actives dans la cuisine et je t'observe. Je dois avouer que tu cuisines pas mal d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas mort de faim ces trois derniers jours.

Tu me jettes un coup d'œil agacé, mais ne dis rien - certainement que le désastre culinaire du à mes bons soins le premier soir te dissuades de tout commentaire.

On mange silencieusement. Et le silence est lourd. Une tasse de café plus tard, tu daignes me dévoiler succinctement le déroulement des opérations.

« Ok Malfoy… » Tu lèves tes yeux froids vers moi. « On transplane jusqu'au lieu dit.. »

« Que je ne connais pas. » Te coupé-je.

« Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Je te guiderai. »

J'hausse les épaules. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi. Tu reprends.

« On devra entrer dans la maison à l'aide de ton sang. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Aucune idée. Je te signale que je n'ai jamais pu y rentrer justement. » soulignes-tu.

« Et pour quelle raison au juste je devrais t'accompagner à l'intérieur ? »demandè-je d'un ton dubitatif.

« Il peut y avoir d'autres protections du même genre à l'intérieur. » rétorques-tu agressivement. « Et si tu veux dire adieu à la tache hideuse sur ton bras, tu n'as pas le choix. » achèves-tu avec satisfaction.

Si mes yeux pouvaient tuer tu serais déjà mort. Mais tu ne fais que sourire avec insolence.

Sur ce, tu t'empares de ma tasse vide refroidissante et la dépose à côté de la tienne dans l'évier avant de sortir de la pièce.  
« On part dans dix minutes. »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'endroit ne me manquera pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ta main sur mon épaule à peine sortis du bar ne me surprend pas cette fois-ci.

Tu transplanes brutalement, m'entraînant dans ton sillage. On réapparaît à quelques mètres d'une maison tombant en ruines, en plein cœur d'une forêt visiblement.

Tu t'avances prudemment vers l'édifice, le contournant par la gauche. Je fais de même à une certaine distance.

Je te retrouve arrêté devant une sorte d'arche adossée à la maison. Elle est ornée de symboles, ainsi que le mur qu'elle abrite.

J'imagine que nous entrerons par là.

Les écritures me sont totalement inconnues, mais tu sembles les comprendre puisque tu scrutes attentivement la façade.

Un sifflement s'échappe soudain de ta bouche, me surprenant totalement. Je m'écarte un peu. J'avais oublié que tout comme le seigneur des Ténèbres, tu possédais ce don.

Ces sifflements me donnent froid dans le dos.

Tu te tournes soudain vers moi. Je remarque une des fioles en verre dans ta main.

Tu me la donnes.

« Tiens, on devra bientôt l'activer. Mets-la où tu veux, après tout, ce sera ton sang. »

Charmant. Autant la mettre sur mon poignet, ça ira plus vite.

Tu examines de nouveau la porte. Lorsque tu te retournes, tes yeux tombent sur la fiole et tu soupires gentiment.

« Pas la peine de souffrir inutilement. » Tu te saisis délicatement de l'objet et le dépose dans ma paume. « Ici, cela ira très bien. » Tu refermes mes doigts sur le verre et te concentres sur la porte.

Les sifflements retentissent de nouveau, beaucoup plus longtemps cette fois.

Tu tends la main en arrière, sans détourner ton attention de ..l'incantation, semble-t-il, que tu réalises.

Je m'avance à ta hauteur, ton bras retombe à tes côtés. Tu romps très soudainement tes séries de sifflements, et t'adresses à moi avec précipitation.

« Il faut faire vite. Ta main. »

Je te tends mon poing serré sur la fiole. Tu le recouvres de tes doigts, murmures un sort, puis demandes.

« Sang. »

Une vive douleur me fait resserrer mon emprise sur le verre. Je sens distinctement le liquide passer de mon corps au récipient par mes pores et c'est ..on ne peut plus désagréable. Et douloureux.

J'ai l'impression que chacun des pores de ma peau viennent d'être traversés par une large aiguille, me transperçant la main aussi sûrement que des clous.

Tu fronces les sourcils à ma grimace. Le sort s'achève très rapidement cependant, et je te remets mon sang sitôt fini.

« Douloureux ? » m'interroges-tu en reculant d'un pas et en m'entraînant d'un bras.

« Disons que je ne souhaite pas aux prisonniers qu'on leur pose sur les tempes. » réponds-je en regardant ma paume maculée de rouge.

Tu lances la fiole au pied de l'arche. Elle s'écrase et se brise, une fine rivière d'hémoglobine s'écoulant sur la pierre blanche au sol.

Tu siffles très brièvement.

J'imagine que la porte devrait maintenant s'ouvrir…. Tu plisses les yeux de désappointement. Ne me dis pas que tu as échoué…

Un faible grondement te fait tressaillir. Les portes s'écartent lentement, péniblement.

Je ne distingue rien à l'intérieur.

« Et mainte… » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir, tu entres sans plus tarder par l'ouverture.

Je soupire, mais je te suis.

La seule lumière provient de l'entrée, et ce que nous voyons ne semble pas t'intéresser. Compréhensible. Il s'agit d'une petite pièce carrée, aux murs jaunis, abritant trois portes.

Le bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner juste à temps pour voir les portes se refermer, nous laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Évidemment.

De la poussière tombe en masse du plafond.

« De quand elle date cette maison ? » Je tousse.

« Environ deux siècles je crois…Malfoy ? On prend la porte de gauche. »

« Ok. »

« _Lumos_. »

Une boule de lumière vient nous éclairer un temps soit peu et je t'aperçois actionner lentement la poignée de la porte.

On pénètre dans ce qui ressemble vaguement à une bibliothèque ; croulant sous des tonnes de toiles d'araignée, de poussières, et de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Des parchemins tombant en miettes traînent au sol.

Tu t'avances prudemment, en observant avec attention la pièce. Je ne ressens à vrai dire rien de particulier ici. Je dirai même que c'est assez banal dans le genre vieille bibliothèque à l'abandon.

Tu pousses un long soupir.

« Génial… » Ta main vient masser ta nuque un moment.

Tu vas ensuite inspecter les rayons, et regardes d'un air un peu perdu les titres des livres. Je te rejoins.

… A vrai dire, les bouquins qui traînent sur les étagères sont relativement classiques. J'hausse les épaules et change de rayon, faisant à mon tour jaillir un _lumos_ de ma baguette.

Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait t'intéresser là-dedans.

Certains livres attirent cependant mon attention. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très courants…

J'en attrape un dont la couverture en lambeaux semble tenir par miracle, et tombe sur de très intéressants passages concernant le déchirement des âmes. Un autre, très instructif, traite de divers sorts de manipulation d'esprit. De tortures. De rituels très poussés de magie noire. Des livres pas seulement destinés à enrichir sa culture générale on dirait.

Je te sens plus que je ne t'entends arriver derrière moi.

« Dis-moi Potter… Où sommes-nous au juste ? »

Tu mets un certain temps à répondre.

« Dans la maison qui fut un moment celle de Voldemort. »

Une chape de plomb se répand dans mon ventre.

« Le Seigneur ? Une _maison_ ? » fais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Tu réponds assez nerveusement.

« Il y a vécu un peu, juste après Hogwarts je crois. Il a fait beaucoup de recherches pour arriver à ce …stade. Je suppose qu'il conservait des choses ici. Mais il n'y a plus rien d'importance; il a forcément enlevé ce qui l'intéressait. »

Il est assez étrange d'imaginer le maître ..jeune. Humain, surtout.

« Il n'y a rien ici. » déclares-tu. « On va faire les autres pièces. »

« Mais comme tu l'as dit, il est parti d'ici Potter. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait laissé quelque chose ..quoique ce soit ? »

« Je suis sûr que c'est ici. Et ça ne peut pas être ailleurs. Point. » rétorques-tu abruptement.

L'ambiance est nettement différente dans la deuxième pièce. Il fait ..froid.

Une odeur de moisi traîne dans l'air. Un grand lit occupe un coin de la salle, recouvert de draps pourrissants.

Tu te raidis et hésites visiblement à déambuler dans la pièce.

« Il y a de la magie quelque part. » Ta voix chuchote.

Je crois que je le sens aussi. Seulement la ..chambre, est vide. A l'exception du lit.

Chacun de nos pas soulève un petit nuage de poussière, et provoque un craquement de plancher.

Peut-être y a-t-il un passage dissimulé dans le mur ?

Tu t'accroupis tout à coup.

« Trouvé quelque chose ? » Je te demande.

« La magie vient d'ici. Mais je ne vois pas de trappe… »

Un triangle blanc attire mon attention, à moitié dissimulé sous la saleté. Je nettoie le sol d'un geste.

Mes yeux trouvent rapidement les trois autres triangles que j'attendais. Je souris avec satisfaction.

« C'est pas vraiment le moment de faire le ménage Malfoy. » tiques-tu.

« C'est une surface d'ascension Potter. » dis-je sans tenir compte de ton commentaire.

« Une quoi ? »

« Le plancher entre quatre points » dis-je en indiquant les triangles, « s'élève et s'abaisse si on le lui demande. »

« Oh. Un ascenseur quoi. » Tu hausses les épaules. « Et comment on l'active ? »

« Généralement, on donne un mot déclencheur. Ça peut être n'importe quoi. » expliquè-je.

On se place sur la surface.

« N'importe quel mot… »

J'acquiesce.

« Sous-sol ? »

Rien. Tu tentes d'autres choses sans succès.

« Essaie en fourchelangue. » Je t'interromps. « Il utilise beaucoup son don, même pour certaines pièces de - du QG. »

Tu siffles plusieurs fois mais rien ne se produit. Ça serait bête de rester bloqués n'est-ce pas ?

Le sol tremble soudain et s'enfonce sous nos pieds. Tu me regardes avec satisfaction.

« C'était quoi ? » J'hausse un sourcil.

« Descente. » Tu souris.

Quelle originalité.

On atterrit à l'angle d'une large salle. La lumière de nos baguettes éclaire des objets aux formes étranges posés sur de nombreuses étagères. Une grande table occupe le centre de l'espace.

Tu ne t'attardes pas et vas directement ouvrir l'unique porte présente.

On débouche dans un laboratoire de potions abandonné. Une faible lueur verte s'échappe d'un chaudron.  
Je m'en approche. Il est à moitié rempli de potion croupissante.  
Je crois un moment entendre des murmures, mais cette impression s'évanouit rapidement. Je ne te vois pas tout de suite lorsque je me retourne.

Tu t'es appuyé au mur et te tiens la tête des deux mains.

« Potter ? »

Tu ne réagis pas.

Surtout, pas d'affolement. Sauver mes coéquipiers, disons que ça n'a jamais été ma priorité (et encore, quand j'avais des coéquipiers).

Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne suis même pas affecté. Du moins, pas encore.

« Oh, Potter, si tu ne dis rien, je risque pas de trouver ce qui ne va pas. » Je m'exclame. « Potter! »

Tu lèves des yeux affolés vers moi.

« Je dois… » Tu gémis de douleur. Je m'écarte précipitamment. Tes yeux sont comme fous à présent.

Serait-ce … la potion ? Un sort jeté hâtivement me confirme que des effluves envahissent toute la salle.

« _Evanesco_. » Le liquide ne disparaît pas, ça aurait été trop simple.

Je m'efforce d'ignorer tes geignements. Je dois juste ..me concentrer.

D'après la transparence, c'est un élixir Ouais. Il existe des centaines d'élixirs !

…  
Putain, je suis con, il suffit de sortir de la pièce !

« Potter ! » Tu te colles complètement au mur, et j'aperçois tes joues pleines de larmes.

Je suis obligé de te tirer par le bras pour ne serait-ce que te faire bouger d'un centimètre.

« _Mobilicorpus_. » Je m'exclame brusquement. Ton corps entier se fige.

« _Wingardium_ _leviosa_. » Tu es soulevé dans les airs et je me dépêche de t'emmener dans la pièce suivante, sans prendre garde à d'éventuels pièges.

Je referme rapidement la porte, et j'annule les sorts. Tu prends une grande bouffée d'air, comme si tu émergeais après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau.

« Potter ? » Je t'appelle, sans vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Tu lèves des yeux flous vers moi, puis clignes des paupières.

« Malfoy ? » Je hoche la tête. « Putain.. » Tu te masses les tempes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Je te demande attentivement.

« Rien. » Tu tournes la tête. Je grogne.

« Potter, on va devoir repasser par cette pièce. Si tu veux que j'annule les effets de la potion, il faut que je sache ce que c'est. »

Tu soupires.

« C'était ..des gens. Plein de gens. Que je connaissais, ou pas. »

« Ils faisaient quoi? »

« Rien. Rien du tout. » Tu secoues la tête. « Il faut.. fallait que je les aide. Oui,c'est ça. Ils ont besoin de moi. Et moi je dois les aider. C'est vital. Tu comprends ? »

Tu me jettes un regard un peu perdu, encore dépassé.

Un besoin d'aider ? Mais pourquoi je n'ai rien ressenti alors ?

« Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas les aider ! Mais il le faut. Ils comptent tous sur moi. » t'exclames-tu, énervé.

« Calme-toi. » dis-je avec froideur.

Tu te crispes et ne réponds rien.

« Si je comprends bien, tu voulais rejoindre ces personnes, c'est ça ? »

Tu acquiesces.

Et vu le nombre de gens, comme tu ne peux pas te décider, tu ne peux rien faire… Mais vu qu'il t'est vital d'agir, ça te rend fou de ne rien faire. Je pense avoir compris le principe… Une personne seule resterait prostrée là et se laisserait mourir j'imagine.

Ça ressemble beaucoup à un élixir de souci. En amélioré. Très amélioré.

Et si le principe est le même que celui de cet élixir.. Je n'ai pas été touché simplement parce que personne ne compte sur moi.  
… Ça me laisse à peine amer.

Vu le nombre de personnes attendant que tu agisses et défasses le Lord, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies réagi si vite.  
Mais je n'ai rien qui puisse annuler les effets de cette potion. Il n'y avait aucun ingrédient dans la pièce. Espérons qu'on trouvera une autre sortie.

On dirait que tu vas mieux. Tu t'aventures dans la nouvelle pièce. Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais nous sommes entourés de plantes. J'en reconnais la plupart.

Tu me stoppes d'un bras en travers de la poitrine.

« C'est ici. » m'expliques-tu.

« L'objet ? » Mais il n'y a que des plantes Potter. »

Je regarde rapidement autour de nous.

« Non. Et dans tous les cas, ça doit être la dernière pièce. C'est ici. » affirmes-tu.

« Si tu le dis… » J'hausse les épaules. « Au moins, ça va faciliter les recherches. »

On s'avance chacun de notre côté. Les rangées de feuilles me cachent bientôt complètement de ta vue. A vrai dire, je ne trouve rien d'autre que de la flore mal taillée… Je me retrouve devant le mur de pierres épaisses sans avoir rien vu d'anormal.

« Malfoy ! J'ai trouvé ! Ramène toi ! »

Évidemment. Je retraverse la serre. De l'autre côté, il y a environ trois mètres d'espace entre le mur et les plantes. Tu es là.

Tu te tournes vers moi d'un air mi-soucieux, mi-heureux.

A mi-chemin entre sol et plafond, juste devant nous, flotte un saphir poli, gros comme mon poing. Il luit légèrement. Sa couleur est terne.

« Potter. Je souffle. « Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Pas vraiment… Mais ça appartenait à Serdaigle. »

Ok… Et ça ne te fait rien d'autre ? Cette pierre est censée avoir disparu depuis des siècles.

« C'est un socle de pouvoir. On s'en servait comme appui… Un peu comme nos baguettes aujourd'hui. Ils aidaient à la concentration, aux sorts de longue distance surtout…. Ils servaient à canaliser l'énergie en gros. Et toi, tu me sors tranquillement qu'il était à Serdaigle ?! » Je m'exclame, éberlué.

« Je ne savais pas. » te défends-tu. « Et dans tous les cas, il va falloir le détruire. »

« Quoi ?! Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » renifles-tu. « A ton avis, il fait quoi dans la maison de Voldemort, ton socle ?! » siffles-tu.

« Il l'a modifié ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu. » rétorques-tu. Tu soupires. « Malfoy… Tu sais ce qu'est un horcrux ? »

« Un… » Je regarde plus sérieusement la gemme. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est… Mais la création d'un horcrux est un acte de magie noire très élevée. » Je décide d'être franc avec toi.

« Ce saphir est un horcrux. Il contient un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. » expliques-tu.

Parce qu'il a une âme ? Je frissonne.

« Comment comptes-tu le détruire ? »

Tu ne réponds pas. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, tu reprends.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sens aucune trace de magie excepté celle de lévitation. »

Tu t'apprêtes à jeter un sort.

« Potter, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… » tenté-je.

« _Accio_. » Le rayon part comme au ralenti.

Je n'ai le temps de rien faire; Tu es propulsé en arrière dans une gerbe de sang.

Je me retrouve accroupi à tes côtés sans me rappeler m'être déplacé.

Une énorme entaille te barre la poitrine, comme dans une mauvaise parodie de souvenirs. Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis étendu à terre.

Tu craches du sang, et fermes les yeux. A ma grande stupéfaction, la plaie commence à se refermer.  
Tu me fixes hargneusement.

« Putain Malfoy fais quelque chose ! » réussis-tu à siffler.

L'effort que tu fournis te fait transpirer.

Je psalmodie un sort, la plaie se referme aussitôt. Severus m'aura au moins appris quelques choses utiles.

Tu prends plusieurs inspirations.

« Merci. » Et tu te relèves.

Je reste par terre, stupéfait.  
« C'est toujours la même chose, on ne peut les attraper que manuellement. » soupires-tu.

« Je vais le faire. » dis-je finalement, sorti de ma surprise. Comment as-tu pu récupérer si vite ?

« Malfoy, il va sûrement t'arriver quelque chose. » t'interposes-tu.

« Et bien cette fois c'est toi qui ramassera les morceaux. » Je réplique.

Tu me lances un regard noir.

Je vais me saisir du saphir avant de pouvoir changer d'avis.  
Qu'on sorte d'ici, par pitié !

Je m'attends presque à suffoquer soudain, à n'importe quoi. Mais la pierre repose dans ma main et rien ne se passe.

Tu te mets à ma hauteur et me regardes les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu n'as… rien ? »m'interroges-tu, incrédule.

Je te donne le saphir.

« Apparemment non… Sortons d'ici. »

Tu hoches la tête, et te détournes.

Je ne peux pas faire un pas. Putain je ne peux même pas bouger les jambes !

« Potter ! » Je crie.

Tu te retournes prestement mais ne vois rien d'anormal. Tu fronces les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux plus bouger. » J'essaie de ne pas m'affoler, mais merde magne-toi !

« Que… » Ta voix est couverte par un bruit sourd. « C'est pas vrai ! » t'exclames-tu. « Malfoy, ça va s'écrouler ! »

Tu cherches visiblement un sort, ta baguette à la main, faisant fi de la poussière qui nous tombe dessus.

Je ne pensais pas vraiment finir enterré vivant.

Mes bras sont paralysés à leur tour. Je…

« Potter ! Les plantes ! Tue les plantes ! » Je crie mais ma gorge elle-même a du mal à bouger. Des parasites. Ça s'infiltre sous ma peau. Des racines. C'est dégoûtant.

Tu ne comprends pas mais incendies toute la rangée la plus proche. L'emprise se relâche. Je tombe à terre.

Ta main me force à me relever, et m'entraîne avec toi.

Impossible de transplaner.

Je me sens mal… J'ai froid.

On ne voit rien avec la poussière mais tu sembles te repérer.

« Malfoy, va falloir que tu m'aides à passer. »

On est devant la porte.

« Ok. Le prend pas mal surtout. _Mobilicorpus_. »

Je me précipite à l'intérieur, ton corps flottant derrière moi. Le labo s'écroule et des pierres commencent à se détacher du plafond.

Merde !

« _Finite_ _incantatem_ ! » Tu as à peine le temps de reprendre tes esprits, mais cette fois c'est moi qui te traîne jusqu'à l'élévateur.

« Potter le mot de passe ! » Je m'exclame.

La température descend dangereusement. Le froid me paralyserait presque.

Une explosion se fait entendre dans le laboratoire et un pan entier de mur tombe.

Le sol s'élève finalement et tu en profites pour nous entourer d'un dôme de protection.

A l'étage, ça s'écroule tout autant. Tu cours hors de la chambre et je te retiens juste avant qu'un bloc de pierre n'écrase l'endroit où tu allais poser les pieds.

La poussière dégagée nous fait tousser, mais tu te rengages vers la sortie. On se retrouve finalement dans l'entrée et tu hurles en fourchelangue.  
Le mécanisme fonctionne heureusement et les portes s'ouvrent lentement.

On sort dès qu'elles nous en laissent la place. Et tu cours, je cours, le plus vite possible. Un énorme craquement retentit soudain.

On s'arrête une fois à l'abri des arbres, pantelants.

La course m'a à peine réchauffé.

« J'vais finir par croire qu'il aime le mélodrame. » souffles-tu péniblement. « C'est la deuxième fois le coup de l'écroulement. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de te répondre. Ta main s'est posée sur mon bras. Je hurle.

La souffrance me déchire l'esprit. J'ai vaguement conscience d'un transplanage.

J'ai… du mal … à respirer.

__

A suivre…

* * *

A dans une ou deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre ! (en fonction de l'avance que j'aurai prise dans l'écriture)

Laissez moi un petit commentaire, cela me fera grand plaisir :-)

Mel


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J., qui a su créer un univers fantastique que nous prenons plaisir à exploiter.

* * *

__

Note : Voici finalement le dernier chapitre. C'est un peu étrange de le poster… C'est la première fois que je finis une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. Elle était un peu spéciale cette histoire ; mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est le dernier chapitre, et c'est assez important pour moi.

Zoo, tu sais que cette histoire était ton cadeau, et puis tu l'as eu en juillet, reliée (et même avec un mot de mwa tu en as de la chance hein ;) ). Je sais que tu aimes la dernière réplique. Ça me suffit largement.

Je tiens à remercier Alex, pour sa review (ainsi que celle au chapitre 4) qui m'a fait infiniment plaisir, m'a motivée et redonné l'envie d'écrire.

Je ne sais plus si je l'avais dit ou non, mais quelques lectrices me l'ont fait remarquer, j'ai été fortement influencée par Radiohead en écrivant cette histoire. Le premier chapitre a été écrit sur Creep. Le titre de cette fiction est également celui d'une chanson de Radiohead, que j'aime beaucoup (de toute façon, j'aime toutes leurs chansons, et je les vénère…). Vous pouvez trouver les paroles sur mon Lj.

Mel

* * *

Chapitre 7

Un mal de tête pénible s'étend dans tout mon crâne. J'ouvre légèrement les paupières, les évènements passés me revenant peu à peu en mémoire.

La gemme, l'explosion, la douleur, et…

Je lève précipitamment mon bras gauche, ne pouvant croire ce que mon esprit me clame déjà. Plus de sensation d'appartenance, plus de chaîne dans ma tête.

Sur mon avant-bras se trouve cependant un pansement. Un bref coup d'œil autour de moi m'indique que je suis seul, dans un lit inconnu.

Je refile mon attention à l'endroit de la marque. Mes doigts sont fébriles lorsqu'ils détachent la compresse. Ma peau m'irrite aussitôt. Elle m'apparaît rouge … uniquement. Il n'y a dessus aucun trait. Pas de crâne. Pas de serpent. Rien.

Mon souffle se raréfie. Je suis …libre ? Je cligne des yeux, essayant de chasser la buée qui a obstrué ma vue. _Enfin_.

Un bruit sourd me fait relever la tête. Tu es là. Tu as laissé tomber des ciseaux par terre. Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux et soupires avec soulagement. Tu es complètement débraillé.

Je t'observe te baisser pour ramasser les ciseaux, puis te relever et te diriger vers moi.

Tu poses ta main sur mon front, la retires.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus. » soupires-tu.

« Ça t'aurait trop fait plaisir. » Ma voix est un peu faible.

Tu souris. Tu sembles fatigué.

Tu t'empares de mon bras et entreprends d'y reposer une compresse.  
Je me laisse faire.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je.. Ici ? » Je demande, en parcourant la pièce des yeux. C'est un appartement. Nous sommes dans une chambre salon si l'on peut dire.

« Deux jours…. Nous sommes chez moi. » réponds-tu. « Tu aurais pu me signaler que tu t'étais fait empoisonner au passage. » ajoutes-tu sans tarder.

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps… » Ce froid qui m'envahissait… « J'imagine que c'était dû aux plantes. » Je murmure.

Tu opines du menton.

« Rendors-toi. T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

La fin de ta phrase me trouve déjà somnolant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De faibles lumières éclairent la pièce cette fois. Tu es assis sur un fauteuil, à ma hauteur, un livre dans les mains.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'à mon premier réveil. J'aurais juste besoin d'une bonne douche. Et d'un repas.

Tu n'as pas remarqué mes yeux ouverts. Tu restes plongé dans ta lecture, un peu comme lorsque je t'ai aperçu à la terrasse de ce café.

Tu sembles apaisé. C'est surprenant. Plaisant.

Ton regard se pose soudain en travers du mien.

Tu ne parais pas étonné.

« … Ça va ? » Ta voix ne s'élève pas bien haut, comme pour ne pas troubler la quiétude du lieu.

« Ouais… » Je m'assois. Tu refermes ton livre lentement, tu ne me quittes pas des yeux. « J'ai faim. »

« Je vais nous préparer quelque chose. » Tu te lèves et t'étires légèrement avant de t'éloigner.

« Potter ? »

Tu t'interromps et te retournes vers moi, dans l'attente.

« La salle de bains ? »

Tu m'indiques d'un geste une porte sur ma droite, avant de disparaître dans ce qui doit être une cuisine.

Je m'extirpe péniblement des draps.

J'accueille l'eau de la douche avec délice. Le jet détend peu à peu chacun des nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans mon dos.

Il faut que je parte au plus vite. La tension entre toi et moi devient palpable à présent. Je dois m'éclipser rapidement sinon…

Je te rejoins dans le salon, la taille ceinte d'une serviette. Tu es assis devant une petite table que je n'avais pas remarquée, m'attendant visiblement.

« Potter. Mes vêtements ? »

Ton expression ravive mon envie. Ta langue passe nerveusement sur tes lèvres.

« Emprunte les miens. Dans l'armoire derrière toi. Avec l'explosion, tes habits ne valent plus grand-chose… » Tu détournes la tête, le menton calé dans ta paume.

Je m'habille rapidement.

Nous mangeons en silence.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Je me pose la question depuis mon réveil. Il n'y aucune horloge chez toi. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve ma baguette.

« Minuit passé. » Tu te lèves et reviens avec une cafetière pleine. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais faim avant que tu le dises. » Tu souris à peine.

Tu te rassieds en face de moi, une tasse pleine à ta portée, une cigarette incandescente en main.

« Tu as avancé sur l'horcrux ? » Tu me regardes d'un air suspicieux. « Je suis simplement curieux. » Je roule des yeux.

« Je l'ai détruit. » Tu le dis sans sourciller. Ta posture nonchalante ajoute au charme.

Tu me fixes un moment. Tu m'as jeté un sort…

« Tu vas être fatigué. Très fatigué. Je dirais durant deux ou trois jours. » m'informes-tu finalement.

L'engourdissement de mes membres s'explique alors… Ma vision se trouble aussi.

Je me lève. Je dois…  
Un vertige brusque me surprend.

Le monde arrête finalement de tourner, me laissant en sueur. Tes bras autour de ma taille me prodiguent une agréable chaleur.

« Malfoy? »

Je grogne. Je sens ton sourire dans mon cou. C'est… bon.

« Tu tiens debout ? » Ta voix est plus basse cette fois.

« Ça va durer combien de temps déjà ? » Je marmonne. Reste là.

« Trois jours. Mais ça ira mieux au fur et à mesure. » Tu soupires, et changes de position, afin de me soutenir jusqu'au lit. Je m'effondre comme une masse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une odeur de pain grillé et de café me sort agréablement des limbes du sommeil. La lumière du jour filtre doucement au travers des rideaux.

Les évènements de la veille resurgissent lentement dans ma mémoire. Je me lève prudemment. Mes vêtements sont toujours en place, froissés.

Je m'asperge le visage d'eau sitôt entré dans la salle de bains. Mon reflet me renvoie l'image d'un homme fatigué. Fatigué, mais relativement apaisé.

L'envie d'arracher le bandage présent sur mon bras, et de prétendre qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu dessous lui, m'envahit.

Tu n'es toujours pas dans la chambre quand j'y entre. Je pousse la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine.

Tu tournes la tête vers moi.

« Bien dormi ? » Tu me tends un mug plein de café.

« Très bien. » Je me saisis de la tasse. « Tu dors où au fait ? »

« Sur le canapé. »

Tu passes devant moi, suivi de la cafetière, et de plusieurs plats lévitant dans les airs. A ton arrivée dans la pièce principale, les rideaux s'écartent, les fenêtres s'ouvrent, les draps se changent instantanément. Tu t'assoies à table en baillant. Tu mords à pleines dents dans un toast. Je t'imite.

« Il va falloir que je change encore le pansement. Tu devrais pouvoir l'enlever demain. » glisses-tu entre deux gorgées de café.

J'acquiesce.

La table se débarrasse toute seule. Toi, tu disparais le temps d'aller chercher des compresses, et le reste nécessaire pour mon bras.

Cet étalage de magie dont tu fais preuve ne semble pas le moins du monde t'épuiser. C'est déroutant.

Tu défais le bandage de la veille avec attention. La peau dévoilée est blanche cette fois-ci. Elle m'irrite à peine.

Tes doigts effleurent un bref instant mon épiderme pour y placer la compresse. J'ai cru voir un…

« Potter ? »

Tu te figes.

Tu ne fais rien pour m'empêcher de dérouler le début de la gaze. Ma peau est nette pourtant lorsque je la dévoile.

Tu me scrutes avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Ta main…  
Je m'empare de ta main et la pose brièvement là où reposait la marque.

Un éclair argenté se dessine, crépite, et s'évanouit.

« … Potter ? » Ma voix sèche brise le silence assez abruptement.

« Tu m'as dit vouloir te débarrasser de la Marque des Ténèbres. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment. » te défends-tu, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Tu sembles plutôt contrarié par ma découverte. Pas gêné par le fait que tu ne m'aies rien dit.

« Explique moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? »

« J'ai détruit le lien qui t'unissait à Voldemort, mais tu n'aurais pas pu supporter un manque aussi brutal. Je t'ai lié à moi. »

« Tu _plaisantes _?»

Je n'ai jamais eu plus envie de te tuer qu'à ce moment précis. Mon poing se crispe. Je serre la mâchoire.

« Non. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais. La perte du lien devait être compensée. Tu serais devenu fou si je ne l'avais pas fait. »

« Tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir _avant_ ? »

« J'avais besoin de toi. » me fais-tu remarquer. La fin explique les moyens, évidemment.

Je prends le temps de digérer l'information. Lentement.

« A quoi sert cette marque ? »

« … Elle n'apparaîtra que si tu le souhaites, ou si je te touche. La marque en elle-même ne sert à rien… »

« Potter. A quoi ça sert ? » Je répète, agacé.

« A te situer. Je pourrai te repérer, peu importe l'endroit où tu te trouveras. »

« Tu es vraiment un sale..! »

« C'est réciproque. »

« Quoi ?! » Tu m'as surpris.

« J'ai dit que c'était réciproque. Il s'agit d'un lien créé par magie blanche, il ne peut pas être unilatéral. Si tu te concentres, tu sauras aussi où je me trouve. »

C'est intéressant. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de te recroiser un jour… N'est-ce pas ?

« On peut le bloquer ? »

« … Oui. Il suffit de ne pas vouloir divulguer sa position lorsque l'autre la demande. » Tu soupires, et détournes les yeux.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

« Pour être honnête, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Si tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, j'aurais pu te retrouver n'importe quand, au cas où. » Tu l'admets, sans faux détours. Un point pour toi. Mais je reste extraordinairement agacé.

Tu te ressaisis de mon bras afin d'y appliquer le bandage abandonné. Le symbole reparaît.

« … Honnêtement Potter. Un éclair ? » Je lève un sourcil narquois.

Tes joues rosissent à peine.

« Il fallait une image qui me représentait. Je n'en voyais pas beaucoup… » murmures-tu.

Je ne réponds pas. L'image te va bien en effet… Une lumière brillante. Puissante. Forte. Brève. Qui assomme. Qui électrise. Qui peut tuer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'après-midi a passé lentement. Je me suis endormi une ou deux heures je crois. Je n'avais pas très faim ce soir.

Tu as mangé pour deux.

Je ne me lasse pas de t'observer. Peut-être en prévision des prochaines années. Tes traits me paraissaient bien trop flous ces derniers temps. Ma sixième année et mes troubles d'alors avaient écarté ton visage de mes pensées.

Tu sais très bien que je te fixe. Tu essayes de ne pas en faire de même. C'est… Fascinant.

J'ai envie de toi.

« Potter ? »

Tu confrontes tes yeux aux miens à une vitesse folle. Tu n'attendais qu'une excuse pour le faire ?

« … Malfoy ? » Mon absence passagère te trouble. Elle me trouble aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Tu réfléchis un moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas encore précisément. » Tes mots sont hésitants.

« Tu vas repartir à la recherche de je ne sais quel objet, d'autres horcrux ? » Je demande, désirant de plus amples informations.

« Je ne sais pas Malfoy… Je n'ai plus rien à chercher. » Tu soupires, ne me regardes pas.

« Alors tu vas rejoindre les autres ? Te battre ? Accomplir des missions ? » Parle moi encore.

« On peut dire ça… Je suppose que j'ai une mission à accomplir. » Tu fumes nerveusement. « Je me prépare… Et je le ferai. »

Une mission, une seule ? Tu ne voudrais pas affronter, maintenant, aussi soudainement le…

« Tu vas chercher le Lord ? » Je hausse un sourcil interloqué.

« Il faudra qu'on le tue. J'y participerai. » Ta réponse évasive me désappointe.

« Potter, tout le monde pense que vous vous battrez en duel un jour. Tu l'as évité jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ce rôle te colle à la peau. Tu vas le faire ? » Ma voix est basse. Je me sentirais presque triste pour toi. Ne cours pas vers la mort.

Tes iris verts me toisent furieusement. J'y décèle du mépris. Du désappointement aussi.

« Tu t'en vas Malfoy. Tu n'as rien à me demander. » Ta voix claque dans l'air. Tu écrases ta cigarette et t'éloignes de moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Ta question me surprend à peine. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Un jour entier a passé depuis que je te l'ai demandé. J'aurais cru que tu craquerais plus tôt.

Je finis mon verre de vin pensivement.

« … Ma priorité est de partir d'ici. » Où, je ne le sais pas encore tout à fait… Plusieurs options me sont envisageables.

« Et après ? » Ta voix garde toujours un calme agaçant.

« Trouver un logement. »

« Tu sais bien de quoi je parle Malfoy… Tu vas vraiment bosser chez les moldus ? … Tu ne tiendrais pas une journée. »

Ça me révulse, c'est vrai… Mais j'ai déjà eu à le faire. Ce ne sera que temporaire. J'imagine.

« Je me débrouillerai. »

Tu ne dis rien. Je remarque pourtant ton énervement.

« Tu ne te préoccupes pas du sort du monde magique. Vraiment pas ? Tu ne te tiendras pas au courant ? » Le rythme hâtif de tes paroles est la seule marque de ton ressenti.

« Je ne sais pas. Si j'en ai envie je le ferai… C'est peu probable pour l'instant. » Tes mains se crispent sur ton verre. « Je ne veux plus rien d'autre qu'être débarrassé de tout ça… » Ajoutè-je avec plaisir.

« Tu te montres terriblement lâche. »

« Je le suis. » Si cela peut me permettre de fuir…

« Et les autres ? » Tu siffles.

« Ils me croiront mort, tu le sais très bien. » Je hausse les épaules.

Tu te mets debout brusquement. Devant moi.

« Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir faire ça Malfoy… » Ta voix est basse, pleine de rage contenue.

Je ne réponds rien.

Tes mains se meuvent gracieusement dans les airs. Ma baguette apparaît au dessus de ta paume. Elle ne m'avait même pas manqué.

Tu me la tends sans un mot.

Je m'en saisis.

Tu demeures immobile. Quelques secondes.

Tu te rapproches.

« Tu me dégoûtes. » Ton souffle effleure le mien. Tu mets mes nerfs en feu.

Tes yeux demeurent étrangement fixes.

Tu les fermes. Tes paupières se crispent un instant. Tu t'éloignes vivement.

Je suis tes gestes avec envie. Tu te consumes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'appartement est plongé dans la pénombre. Un _tempus_ murmuré m'apprend qu'il est bientôt neuf heures. Les volets sont toujours fermés. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé ? C'est bien la première fois…

Je fais du café. L'odeur de celui que tu prépares me manque. Je partirai aujourd'hui.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bains. Tu bouges un peu lorsque je passe à côté de ton lit improvisé.

Tu es debout lorsque je ressors. Tu prends aussitôt la place que je viens de laisser.

Je mange sans grand appétit. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée quant au lieu de ma future destination.

Tu te rassoies, fraîchement habillé, sur le canapé, frottant vigoureusement tes cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Tu me jettes quelques coups d'œil. Un café et un toast généreusement tartiné de confiture volent jusqu'à toi. Tu ne bouges pas du canapé.

Tu l'as senti toi aussi, que c'était différent ?

Tu as fini de manger. Tu me fixes. Trop intensément. Arrête.

Je m'avance vers toi lentement. Tu tentes sans grand succès de cacher ton expression troublée.

Je te surplombe maintenant. Je pourrais partir maintenant. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre après ça. Je vais me laisser sombrer… Avec toi.

Tu en as envie. Ton attitude le crie.

Je me penche vers toi. Mes mains se posent de chaque côté de ta tête, sur le cuir du canapé.

Tes yeux me renvoient mon désir. Et de la curiosité.

« Merci. » Je l'ai juste murmuré au creux de ton oreille. Tu frissonnes.

Je me redresse à peine. Tu me dévisages. Je fais pareil. Mon visage s'approche du tien. Tu ne bouges pas.

« Merci pour quoi ? » Ton souffle vient s'échouer sur mes lèvres. Tes paupières se baissent dangereusement.

« Pour tout. » Ma bouche ne fait que frôler la tienne. Tu te lèves vivement.

Tu aurais peur ? Maintenant ? Je souris avec ironie.

Tu ne t'es éloigné que de quatre pas.

« Tu es libre de partir. » Tu me tournes le dos. « Le marché a été respecté. » Je me rapproche. « Je - » Mes bras encerclent ta taille. Tu frémis. Tu ne les repousses pas. « …ne te… » Mes lèvres se posent dans ton cou. La peau y est chaude. Délicieuse. « …retiens pas. » Je t'imagine mordre tes lèvres, déjà vaincu.

Tes mains écartent les miennes de ton ventre. Ne résiste pas maintenant.

Tu te retournes dans mes bras. Ta bouche s'empare de la mienne voracement. C'est bon…

Je resserre mon étreinte. Toi aussi. Mes mains glissent. Descendent. Les tiennes s'agrippent.

Tes vêtements sont de trop. On titube jusqu'au lit. Je crois.

Je ne vois plus que ta bouche qui se dérobe à la mienne, ton corps qui est encore trop loin. Tu perds l'équilibre soudain, te retrouves assis sur le lit.

Tes jambes écartées m'invitent…  
Tu m'attires à toi brusquement. Le bruit entrecoupé de nos respirations difficiles résonne divinement dans la pièce.

Mes doigts attrapent le bas de ton t-shirt. Tirent.

« Malfoy… » Je t'interromps d'une pression sur tes lèvres. Tes bras se lèvent. Je me débarrasse du vêtement.

« C'est.. » Tu m'entraînes sur le lit. « ..vraiment.. » Tais toi. Ma bouche ne cesse de te couper. « ..pas sérieux… »

Le reste de ce que tu voulais dire se perd entre nous. Ma chemise disparaît. Tes mains détachent avec précipitation mon jean. Je goûte ton torse de ma langue. Tes muscles se contractent.

Un mouvement plus appuyé de ta main déclenche en moi une déferlante de plaisir. Je grogne.

Je m'écarte à peine le temps d'enlever mon pantalon, tu vires le tien au pied du lit.

Je t'étale sous mon corps. Nos sexes se touchent. Tu te frottes contre moi.

« Ah …Putain, tu…Tu me rends ..dingue… »

Tu cherches à atteindre la table de nuit à tâtons. Mes doigts s'emparent de ton érection. Tes recherches sont mises en péril.

« _Plus vite_… » Je ralentis le rythme. « Malfoy… »

« Du lubrifiant. » Tu grognes de frustration.

Tu te retournes pour ouvrir le tiroir avec hâte. Je me débarrasse de mon dernier vêtement. Tu me fais face. Poses sur les draps ce dont tu t'es saisi. M'attires à toi. Te colles à moi. Me masturbes. Érotises.

« _Baise moi _»

Murmures à mon oreille. M'enflammes. Vulgaire.

Tu te surélèves. Je fais glisser le dernier rempart de tissu entre nous le long de tes jambes.

Mes mains agrippent tes fesses. La tienne glisse sur mon sexe. Tu perds prise. Je perds pieds.

Tu répands le gel sur ma main.

J'enfonce deux doigts en toi. Tu halètes. Tes yeux embrumés me fixent. Tu tenterais presque de t'empaler plus profondément. Totalement… Indécent.

« Encore. » Ta voix est rauque. Lointaine.

Troisième doigt. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre peu à peu ta peau. Ma langue la happe. Elle est salée. Tu gémis.

Je te veux.

« C'est bon.. Viens. » Ton souffle à mon oreille me porte en fusion.

Le perte de mes doigts te désoriente quelques secondes. Ta main lubrifie mon sexe avec précipitation. _Oui_…

Tu te renverses sur le matelas. Tu me fixes avec anticipation.

Je respire difficilement.

Tes jambes s'écartent. Se plient. Se calent sur mon corps.

Elles m'approchent.

Je te… _ah…_ pénètre… Mon souffle…se perd.

Tes mains se crispent sur les draps, tes dents sur ta lèvre. Je me retiens de ne pas…

_Ah_! Bordel, refais ça. Bouge.

« Ha …Malfoy… _Plus_. »

Supplie moi.

Je m'enfonce.

Encore.

Mon corps en sueur glisse sur le tien.

Encore.

_Encore_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai fait un rêve. Ça ressemblait à un rêve.

« Mon corps est raide du tien. » Ton souffle sur mon cou électrise ma peau.

Je te plaque sur le lit. Le mouvement est vif. Tu sembles apprécier.

Je vais devoir partir…

Mes lèvres se posent brusquement sur ta gorge. Je te marque. J'aimerais que mes dents s'aiguisent et puissent percer ta peau. J'aimerais te boire comme l'ont fait ces vampires.

« Si seulement nous n'étions que deux corps. » Je murmure à ton oreille.

Ta main agrippe ma nuque. Ta bouche s'empare encore de la mienne, de moi.

Le jour passe lentement. Mon corps ne se lasse pas du tien. Je pars. Je pars ce soir.

Tu m'étouffes. Je suffoque. C'est trop bon.

Tes bras autour de ma taille, ta tête posée sur moi, tu m'emprisonnes. Ta chaleur est si agréable…

Je tente de me dégager de ton emprise. Dangereuse emprise.

« Laisse moi un peu en profiter… Ce sont mes derniers jours. » Tu murmures à peine, somnolent.

Derniers jours ? …

Ce sont mes dernières heures.

Tes bras peuvent peut-être m'encercler encore un peu… Perfidement. Douloureusement.

Le temps s'écoule. Le soleil se couche à présent. J'ai l'esprit vide depuis de trop longues heures.

Je m'écarte. Tu grognes. Je sors du lit.

La pièce sent la sueur, le sexe.

Je vide presque une bouteille d'eau. Du brouillard semble m'entourer.

Tu t'es assis sur le lit. Tu m'observes.

Mes mouvements sont lents. Désordonnés.

Je m'habille mécaniquement.

Tu fumes, tu me regardes, sans expression particulière.

Je te fais face. Tu soutiens mon regard quelques secondes. Détourne le tien vers la fenêtre.

Je n'ai plus rien. Il ne me reste plus rien ici.

« Si tu restes, ça pourrait en valoir la peine. » Ton regard reste fixé sur la fenêtre.

La disparition de la marque des ténèbres a eu un prix.

L'impression qu'un piège bien plus terrible se referme sur moi me prend aux tripes.

Je récupère ma baguette sans un mot.

Je ne veux pas plonger dans tes yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps.

Tu ne perds rien de mes gestes. Je le sens.

Je m'approche de toi.

Ma main se pose sur ta joue presque contre mon gré. Tu me regardes avec défiance maintenant.

Tu me laisses t'embrasser.

« Rien n'en vaut la peine. »

Tu ne réagis pas à mon murmure. J'ai déjà eu le temps d'entendre toutes tes véhémentes idées. Ma paume quitte ton visage.

Sept pas m'amènent à la porte. Elle se referme dans mon dos sans bruit.

L'immeuble est silencieux.

J'ai quelques difficultés à me concentrer sur mon transplanage.

Quelle destination déjà ?

Ah…Oui.

Je disparais.

__

Fin.


End file.
